Triassiac Oliver with a Side of Bayse
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: soda!verse. DT. Sam Oliver answers summons from her father to finish high school and Mo, as the transport, tags along. But a lot more is afoot then Dr O's pop quizzes. HunterOC, EthanTrent, ConnerKira.
1. Hello Reefside!

**A/N: So I talked to GothMaureen, and we both agreed that, since its not likely _The Fizzy Ninjas _will be going anywhere anytime soon, I would post our Dino Thunder chapter. And here it is! Its kinda a prologue, in a sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Triassic Oliver with a Side of Bayse_**

**_Chapter One: Hello Reefside_**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the middle regions of Cali, and there were empty strechs of road. Suddenly a black 'Stang, well kept and classy, flew down the road.

"Mo! We're here!" yelled the girl in passenger. The driver, a flaming redhead, pulled under giant arches that read WELCOME TO REEFSIDE.

"Yeah I can see that Sam," Mo Bayse replied. "Where too?" She asked as they drove along the main downtown area.

"Outside of town," Sam Oliver squinted at her MapQuest directions. "Valencia Road," She said firmly.

"Ohhhhkay then," The redhead turned onto a windy road, reaching for her Diet Coke.

Sam was flipping through a stack of photos as they sun shone down on them.

"Right...there!" Sam pointed.

"Obviously, it's the only house out here," Mo said smartly.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked innocently as her best friend pulled up to house.

"I-"

Before Mo could form a coherant sentence, Sam was out the door and up the steps. She began pounding on the door. "OI! FATHER O MINE! YOU, OUT HERE, NOW!"

Mo laughed at her friend, getting out of the 'Stang more regally. She followed Sam up the steps.

The door opened and there was Dr. Tommy Oliver. "Sam. I know you're here. I'm pretty sure the people back in Blue Bay know you're here."

Father and daughter engaged in a brief staring contest, before Dr. O shook his head and turned his attention to his daughter's best friend. "Hello Mo."

"Hi Dr. Oliver," The redhead said, nudging Sam.

"WHAT?" Sam muttered. When no one responded she sighed and pushed past her father. "Mo you're sleeping in the same room as me!"

Dr. O looked down at Mo. "I'm sorry," He said.

"Don't be," Mo smirked. "She's YOUR daughter."

"I HEARD THAT!"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

It was two days later, a Monday. Kids rushed past Sam and Mo, who were outside the principal's office, waiting for their schedules.

The principal strode towards them, shoving their schedules in their hands and then herding them towards their first class like sheep.

Sam peeked inside and nearly groaned as she saw her dad. Just great. Class with her dad. Just what she needed.

Seeing his daughter and her bff in the doorway, Dr Oliver beckoned them in. "Well, class, it looks like you're getting two new students as well as a new teacher," Sam's father joked, then nodded, letting the two know they could go sit down.

Sam made a beeline for two empty seats near a rocker girl in yellow. "Okay, class, grab a book and-Are we missing someone?" Dr Oliver asked, looking at an empty seat.

"Yes," The whole class answered as Sam and Mo ignored the confused adult.

Sam's father shook his head, before continuing with his lesson.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Before the two knew it, it was lunch. Sam-with her nonstop chatty skills-had befriended the girl next to her, Kira, and they were sitting outside. Kira was singing, playing her guitar and Sam was going through some ninja moves.

Mo sat by them, doodling and tapping along to Kira's song. "Hey, Sam, what do you think of school so far?"

"Meh," The Oliver replied.

"Excuse me," A voice said, as Principal Randall appeared next to them the instant Kira finished her song. "But I'm afraid you have to have a permit to perform on schools grounds."

"Are you aware that kids who play music are more likely to get into college?" Kira retorted.

Well, you're hardly the college matieral, now, are you, Miss Ford? And you," She said, eyes narrowing in on Sam. "There is no practicing fighting on school grounds. With me!"

Mo flew up. "I don't really think that's fair, Principal Randall. Neither Kira nor Sam were causing harm to anyone."

The principal sniffed. "Well, then, Miss Hero, it looks like you need some discipline too. Follow!" She ordered, the three girls and a male in red soccer gear followed.

They'd barely made it three steps before the sprinklers went off.

"My soccer ball!"

"Shut up Conner! My guitar!"

"My Sprite!" Kira and the male, Conner, looked at Sam. "...What?"

"Ignore her. Dammit! My pants!" Mo said. Whoever ruined her leather pants was in for it.

"ETHAN JAMES!" The principal roared, and the only boy under an umbrella flinched. "Get inside! NOW!"

They five obeyed, dropping on the bench. Randall glared down at all of them. "The five of you have detention. For a week! Now, if there are no complaints-"

"I have soccer practice-"

"-my band-"

"-computer club!" "

-just got here!"

"I have to-"

"I thought so. Stay!" She disappeared.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug!" Kira muttered.

Mo sat on the bench, staring at Ethan. "What was that about?" She asked, giving him her specialty-a death glare.

"...Fun?" He said shyly.

Sam groaned. "Oh my dad is gonna be so pissed at me!"

"Computer club dude?" Conner asked, leaning forward to look at Ethan as Kira attempted to dry off her guitar.

Sam leaned back, reached past Kira and Ethan, and smacked Conner on the head.

"Ow!"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

******Review Please! No flames! Hope you enjoyed. ;)**

**~An Order of RAWR**


	2. Day of the Dino Part One

**A/N: Hello, readers and readerettes! I'm back! For my purposes, I have split Day of the Dino into three parts, instead of two. Plus a mini fourth part that went with Hello Reefside! Anyway, I managed to get GothMaureen off her butt and back to writing, so the third chapter of _The Fizzy Ninjas_ is in the works. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Triassiac Oliver with a Side of Bayse_**

**_Day of the Dino Part One_**

"Agh I'm screwed!" Sam muttered. The five, semi-dry, were standing in a line outside the detention room.

"God I hate school," Mo mumbled as she attempted to salvage her pants. "Shit! Now I have to dry clean these!"

Sam grumbled as she heard Principal Randall's voice. Then she appeared, Dr. Oliver on her heels.

Well. Shit.

"Here they are," The principal crooned. "Have fun kiddies." Then she was gone.

Dr. Oliver looked straight at Sam, who engaged in a staring contest with her father.

Mo poked Ethan in the the shoulder. "You will be paying me to dry clean these," She informed him, and he nodded. "...Well...hi. I don't think we met properly. I'm Mo. And you two are?"

"Conner."

"Ethan."

Suddenly, Dr. Oliver sighed. "How the hell did you manage to get detention on the first day?"

"Uhm, I dunno, your new girlfriend hates me?" Sam retorted.

Kira looked at Mo. "Am I missing something here?"

"Sam's Dr. O's daughter. Sam and I have been best friends since forever," The redhead said.

"Alright, you five," Dr O sighed. "Hope you like museums."

"You know I don't," Sam replied.

"Nobody...oh nevermind," Mo said, shaking her head.

Dr. O lead them outside to his Jeep, which miraculously would fit all of them. Kira, Conner, and Ethan got in the back, Sam and Mo got into the two-person passenger seat, and Dr. O climbed in driver.

Sam unscrewed her Sprite, drinking it as they drove out to the museum. "You can't blame me," She told her dad. "Skittles, Mo?" She asked, pulling out a bag of skittles.

"Remind me why I let you get sugar high again," Dr. O sighed.

"Cause you luuuuuuv meh," Sam giggled.

Mo opened her Diet Coke and laughed. "Thank you," She said as she munched on some Skittles.

They pulled up to the museum and hopped out.

"Whoa, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan gasped.

"Closed!" Sam announced. "So much for that plan, huh..." She trailed off as she saw the look in her father's eyes.

"Conner, Sam, Ethan, Kira. Take a look around the grounds. If you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week! Mo, you're with me," He finished.

"...just for computers?" could be heard ad the other four disappeared.

Mo signed. "What are we going to do?" She said. At least her pants were dry now.

"We're going to try to find out why it's closed," Dr. Oliver said firmly.

"Oh...Fun."

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"This place is creepy," Sam muttered.

"No shit!" Kira replied.

Suddenly Sam's phone went off, scaring the crap out of her. "Hello? HUNTER!" She squealed.

Conner looked at the female and sighed. He looked over at Ethan. "So. Geek club huh?"

Ethan looked at the jock. "Yeah, well what do you do in your spare time?"

"I go out with girls. Y'know, they're the ones at school that smell good, with the long hair and the makeup?"

"So it's like that, is it?"

"Yeah, it's like that."

"Whatever," Kira huffed and walked ahead of the boys, Sam prancing after her.

xxxxxxxx

"So..." Mo said as she and Dr. O walked along awkwardly.

"I picked you to come with me because I know you didn't deserve this detention..."

"Aww, thanks, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Mo said, unable to resist a tiny bit of sarcasm. They stopped at the front door and read the plaque. "Anton Mercer Industries," Mo breathed, and Dr. O exhaled.

xxxxxxxx

Sam was panicking. "Omigod. It's scary...and..." After hanging up on Hunter five minutes before, she was really creeped out.

"She's right," Kira whispered.

"Hey did you guys hear about the hiker who was here and fell into a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must've missed that one."

"Aw, cmon, it was on all the urban legend websites!"

"Geekboy!" Sam yell-muttered. "We are not as all computer-obsessed as you!"

"Well fine. I was just trying to warn you, so don't come crying to me even you fall in a giant sinkHOLE-!"

All four teens screamed as they fell through the sinkhole. "Daddy?" Sam squeaked.

xxxxxxxx

Mo blinked. "...Somebody sounds like they're in trouble."

"So are we..." Dr O said, pointing to where the dino statue once stood. Suddenly he started running towards his car. "Get in the car! Get in!"

"Im going dammit! What is-FUCKING SHIT!" The redhead yelled. Behind her was a huge dinosaur...

And it looked hungry.

xxxxxxxx

The four teens, coughing and brushing themselves off, stood up.

"Great," Sam groaned.

"Alright, you three stay here, I'll climb up and get help," Conner started climbing. Two seconds later he was back on the floor.

"Back so soon?" Ethan asked, pulling the jock up on his feet.

xxxxxxxx

As soon as his daughter's best friend was in the car, Dr O was peeling down the road.

Mo held onto the car. "What the FUCK was that?"

"Hold on...seatbelt, good...Anton Mercer Industries..." He trailed off, in his own world. He locked the doors. "Oh yeah, Tommy, lock the doors, real smart."

"...What does Anton Mercer have to do with...that!" Mo said, ignoring his rambling.

"I don't know! Anton Mercer is dead!" Dr. O shouted, heading towards a bridge

"Well isn't that dandy!" Mo muttered. "What is that, anyways?"

"It's a dinosaur."

"WELL OBVIOUSLY!"

xxxxxxxx

"Frrrreeeaaak youuuu out, freak you out, freak you out..." Kira sang as they walked through the tunnels.

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner, in front, sighed. "I'm trying to focus."

"Did you just call me babe? Did he just call me babe?" Kira rounded on Sam and Ethan.

"I dunno, I was too busy grooving to your tunes," Ethan replied. They looked at Sam.

"Scaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrryyyy..."

Kira walked up to Conner. "My name is not babe. It's Kira. K-I-R-A. Do you need me to write that down for you?"

Sam grabbed onto Ethan's hand. "Scaredscaredscared..."

"It'll be okay, Sam," Kira said soothingly as the four continued on.

"Whoa," Ethan said as they came upon a giant dino skeleton.

"That's definately prehistoric," Kira agreed.

"This will get us out of detention for a year," Conner reached forward.

"Don't-"

Click. The wall slid up.

"Holy shizzing Sprite."

xxxxxxxx

As Dr. O spun his jeep around, the giant dinosaur ran into the bridge and fell over.

Sam's father got out of the car, heading towards the giant menace.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mo said, but the teacher paid no attention.

"Its a robot..." He turned back towards the car. "We need to find Sam and the others."

"I concur."

xxxxxxxx

"I could do a rocking video in here," Kira breathed, spinning around.

"This must be the motherload for you, dude," Conner said, looking at Ethan.

"Normally I'd be insulted but when you're right, you're right."

"Sparkly!" Sam called from an island that held four glowing gems. The four teens gathered around and reached out to touch the gems.

The green one was grabbed by Sam, red went to Conner, blue to Ethan, and yellow to Kira.

"What are they?" Kira gasped as they started to glow.

"Sparkly?" Sam suggested.

Ethan turned his around. "I can go online later and look."

"Wait, you in front of a computer?" Conner joked. "Let me put on my surprised face."

"Y'know, ten years from now, when you're playing pick-up soccer in the back of some park cause your dreams of turning pro never quite happened, I'll have my own multi-billion software business. Yeah."

"Ohkay...Now on that valid point, lets get out of here," Sam said.

"I don't wanna be here when whomever lives here gets back," Kira pointed out, and the four made their way out of the network of tunnels.

"Anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked as they made their way into the sunlight.

"And I was going to bring mine," Conner said sarcastically.

The four looked around, when suddenly, something hissed around them.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"Air pressurizer?" Sam squeaked.

Kira looked at her, then Ethan. "The wind?"

"That ain't the wind. As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't," Ethan said. At that moment, a flash of green light appeared, and then there were at least twenty lizard-looking creatures in front of them.

"Dont move," Conner breathed.

"Oh yeah, make it easy for them," Kira retorted.

"I veto that," Sam squeaked. "RUN!"

The four took off, but soon Kira tripped. As the monsters approached her, she suddenly screamed, waves of yellow energy knocking the monsters off their feet.

"How did I-"

"Question later! Run NOW!" Sam yelled.

They ran off again, but soon were cornered.

"One thing left to do," Sam whispered.

"What would that be?" Ethan asked.

"Fight!" the black-haired female threw herself into the crowd of scaly lizards, soon kicking ass.

The other three looked at each other, before shrugging and following after Sam.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Whoa," Ethan gasped as his skin turned blue and grew scales, protecting him from the lizards' attacks.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

Kira was surprised at how natural it felt to fight as she spun around, kicking lizard butt, occasionally letting out a sonic screech.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Conner was having a blast, sppeding around with his newfound superspeed, kicking ass.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Sam was in her element, knocking lizards about like nobody's business. As one came to close, she jerked a hand out. As the hand glowed green, the lizard went flying into a tree. "Yesss!" She cheered, and ran towards the others after the lizard-like-things telepored away.

"SAM!"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Shortly, Dr. O and Mo arrived back at the museum. The teacher hopped out of the car and promptly began to look for his daughter and the other three teens.

Mo looked around. "SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU?"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice replied, followed by,

"Damn, did you have to be that loud?"

and, "That was louder then-"

"SHUT UP ETHAN!"

Mo laughed, heading towards the voices and, soon enough, the four teens came into view.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"You guys okay?" Sam's dad asked, and the four shoved the gems into pockets.

"We're fine," Sam giggled, scratching her head.

"Get in?" Conner asked.

"They're still working out the kinks," Dr O said. "Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, just your routine hike in the woods...ran into a few furry creatures," Ethan said.

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered, and Sam and Conner elbowed her.

"How about you?" Sam asked.

"Oh...y'know...just that giant Trex...sculpture..." Mo said.

"It's getting late," Dr O said. "We should probably get you guys home."

Sam, falling in step with Mo, cast a glance back at Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Sam looked across the darkened room at her best friend in the world. The room was split in two, one side already a mess from the three days she'd spent in Reefside.

Mo's side was much cleaner, things hung up and placed on chairs.

"Sam, you're thinking so loud I can't sleep," Mo's irritated voice sighed.

"Uh...sorry."

The redheaded turned to look at her best friend. "Is something wrong?"

Lizards, powers, creepy gems... "No."

"Then go to sleep and let me get some goddamn rest."

"Fine...Nite nite Mo."

"Good NIGHT, Sam."

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"So we're clear, no one talks about this?" Conner said. He, Ethan, Sam, and Kira were standing in Reefside High's courtyard while Mo was trying to get into a high-level history class.

"I can do you one better then that," Kira said, taking out the yellow gem and plopping it in Conner's hand. "Just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Why does he get it?" Ethan asked.

"What about sistas before mistas?" Sam asked, making up the line on the spot.

Kira sighed. "Well, here," She plopped the gem in Sam's hand. "See you guys around." She walked off.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light and Sam's eyes widened. "KIRA!" She screamed. The lizards began to swarm her.

"Let go, you freaks!"

"Kira!" The three dashed after her, but she was gone.

"She's gone!" Ethan said.

"Nice call, Sherlock," Sam and Conner said simultaneously.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNN! Lawl. **

**Please review. I hope to update this story every two or three days, but it depends on what I have written when. I kinda like to write all over the place. I've finished White Thunder One and Two, but I haven't started Game On yet, and I'm totally skipping Diva in Distress.**

**I know, I'm kinda crazy.**

**Once more, please review! No flames! Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**~RAWR**


	3. Day of the Dino Part Two

**A/N: Straight off the presses, here's chapter three-Day of the Dino Part Two. One more part to Day of the Dino (my version) and then we get to move past all the introduction-y stuff! Now, if only I could get ALL of Wave Goodbye on my laptop... .**

**So i talked to GothMaureen, and she's having some interweb/computer issues. And is going away on a short vacation. So it looks like, until she gets back, Dino Thunder will be moving along at a more steady pace then our Ninja Storm chapter.**

**Oh well. Enjoy!**

_**Triassic Oliver with a Side of Bayse**_

_**Day of the Dino Part Two**_

Conner's red car swerved around a bend. "Okay so where are we going?" Conner said from driver.

"Uh, Dr Oliver's?" Ethan suggested from passenger.

"What is my dad going to do?" Sam shouted from the backseat.

"He's a dinosaur guy, right? Those things are dinosaurs...sort of," Ethan said.

A pause. "I got nothing else," The Oliver declared.

"Okay, so, uhm..." Conner looked at Sam.

"Valencia road."

"Valencia..." Conner blinked. "That's, like, way out in the middle of the woods."

"So my dad likes his privacy! BIG DEAL! Drive FASTER, jockboy!" Sam shouted.

Soon they pulled up to the Oliver residence and all three jumped out and raced up the steps.

Conner looked in the window and Ethan knocked on the door. No response.

"Knock again!" Ethan knocked again.

"Now what?"

"Uh, I have my own key," Sam started. Conner walked by and pushed the door.

"What're you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?"

"We've got no neighbors," Sam pointed out.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the three bears," Conner smirked.

"Oh, was that the last book you read?" Ethan said as they walked in.

"Daaad!"

"Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Oh, sure, now you call his name," Ethan muttered.

"Hey check it out," Conner wandered over to a mini t-rex skeleton and reached for the jaw.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan said.

"Dude, the guy's a science teacher-"

"That's my dad you're talking about!" Sam shouted.

"He's not-" Conner pulled on the jaw and cut himself off as a trapdoor opened. "...Batman..."

"Batman!" Sam said.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

The three descended the steps carefully. "This is the same place," Ethan gasped.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner said, looking around.

The blackette clutched onto Ethan's arm. "Yes!"

"Yeah," Ethan said. "I'd have to say I am."

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place."

**_XXXXXXXX_**

The three spun around to see Dr O. "Dad! Uh, this is not what it looks like." As the teacher gave his daughter a look, she gulped. "Or maybe it is...?"

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?"

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh when we tell him," Conner muttered.

"Or lock us up," Sam said. "What? I'm just pointing out all the possible-"

"It's the truth, he'll believe us," Ethan cut her off. "And like your dad is gonna lock you up."

"He might…proceed," She said as Conner and Ethan shot her looks.

Conner looked at Dr O. "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these werid looking dinosaur things," Ethan continued.

Dr O sighed and looked down.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner pointed out.

"Just like I'm not convinced my dad's house is really above us!" Sam shouted. "Right...moving on..."

"They're called tyrannodrones," Sam's dadsaid as he turned around.

"And you know this how...?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them."

"Oh, class project?" Etjan said as Sam burst out, "You did WHAT?"

"It's a long story."

"He's full of them," Sam whispered to Conner, who nudged her.

"For now," Dr Oliver said, looking at Sam. "We need to figure out what they want with Kira."

The three looked at each other guiltily. "It might have something to do with these," Conner said, pulling out the red stone.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know those things have, like, super powers and those lizard things would come after them?" Conner asked.

"Logic? Common sense?" Sam said.

"I guess it isn't exactly something you see every day..." Sam's father sighed.

"Oooh I got it! Spidey senses! ...Wait, he's batman..."

Ethan, ignoring Sam, plowed on. "Kind of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?"

"Yeah, when were you planning on telling me?" Sam demanded, waving her arms.

"Look, not that this isn't cool or anything, but, seriously, dude, you need to come clean," Conner folded his arms.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me dude. And second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this."

"Yeah that's gonna be pretty hard when I live RIGHT ABOVE THIS PLACE!" Sam shouted.

"I'll find Kira," Dr O gave his daughter a look. As he turned around, Conner supersped in front of him.

"Your gem has already started to bond with you."

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent-teacher confrence.," Conner stated.

"Yeah!" Sam piped up. "Wait...how would that work for me?"

"Sam, not important," Ethan said.

"Ah-ha-ha. Right."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"So when you said you helped create these...tyrannowhatevers, you were just kidding, right?" Ethan said as they turned around a corner in Dr O's jeep.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming."

"No, REALLY, dad?" Sam gasped from the backseat, next to Conner. "I would've never guessed."

"A year ago I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology," Dr Oliver said, glaring at his daughter. "My partner, a scientist of the name Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or, at least, I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" The resident soccer jock asked.

"He calls himself...Mesogog."

"Kinky," Sam giggled.

"And you think he's after the gems?"

"Looks like it."

"This is all totally fascinating and everything, but how is it going to help us find Kira," Ethan asked.

"Maybe she'll fall out of the sky!" Sam giggled.

"Right. Like Kira's just gonna fall out of the sky-" Suddenly there was a flash of green light, and Kira landed in front of them. "Right in front of us," Ethan finished as they got out of the car and ran towards Kira.

"Omg that was so cool! I wanna try! How'd you do that?" Sam gasped.

"I don't know!" Kira said. "One minute, I'm being chased by Franken monster through his creepy lab and the next, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisiportals," Dr O said. "There's a network of them throughout the city."

"Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab...what are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Loooooking for youuu!" Sam chirped. "We were gonna try and rescue you."

"Nice job, but I don't need help anymore."

Green light flashed again. "Uh, are you sure?" Conner asked, and they all turned around to see a giant group of tyrannodrones.

"Uh-oh," Sam said as the four lined up behind Dr. Oliver.

"I see another one of Mesogog's goons has come to do his dirty work," Sam's father said wittily, earning a giggle from the blackette behind him.

"I am Zeltrax. You are not fit to speak my master's name," The monster growled. "Come with us or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm gonna have to say..." Dr Oliver looked at his daughter.

"No!" She finished gleefully, and the four teens and adult dove into battle.

"Looks like Mesogog's made a few improvements," Dr Oliver said as father and daughter fought side-by-side.

"Incoming; one Zeltrax!" Sam squeaked, ducking and battling the tyrannodrones as her father engaged the goon leader.

Soon enough, the five regrouped. "Tell your master, Tommy Oliver's back. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I will inform him that the battle is over, but the war has just begun." With another flash of light, the enemy was gone.

"Well that was great," Ethan said.

"What're you talking about?" Sam squealed. "We totally kicked ass!" She laughed, high-fiving Kira.

Dr O ruffled his daughter's hair. "It's getting late. We should get you home before your parents startto worry."

"Yeah, you might have to explain something," Conner said sarcastically.

"I'll fill you all in after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh!" Sam suddenly remembered something. "Dad, you can drop me off with Kira."

"Why?" The palentologist asked as the five headed to the car.

"It's taco night at the Fords'!"

_**XXXXXXXX**_

The next day, Sam, Mo, and Kira walked through the door into science, only to be halted by a blond.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside-"

"Cassidy, I know who you are. We're in homeroom together?" Kira said as if to get the ditsy blond to remember.

"Yeah, well, ANYWAYS, what can you tell me about the werid happenings around Reefside? Like the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James?"

"Hello?" Sam interrupted. "Like that's any of your business, pasty."

"Pasty? Ugh I hate florescent lighting!"

"Miss Cornell, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat. Now, who can tell me when it all began?"

Instantly, the sky went dark and the ground started to shake. As the class bolted for immediate dismissal, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Sam, and Mo made a beeline for Sam's father.

"Uh, Dr O, now would be a great time for that little chat," Kira said.

"Chat? What chat? Did I miss something?" Mo asked Sam.

"We don't have time. If Mesogog's released the biozords, we've got to ask fast."

As the six ran for the teacher's jeep, Mo turned to Sam. "Did he just say...bio ZORDS?"

"Uhm...no?" The blackette dashed ahead.

"SAAAMM!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

******A/N: Not much of Mo in this chapter, but next chapter...she will learn what's been happening! As will Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Sam. .**

**I loved writing Day of the Dino (all three parts). Sneaking Sam in there is just so much fun. Especially the scene with her, Tommy, Ethan, and Conner down in the Dinolab. Kekekeke.**

**Please review, no flames! Hope you enjoyed.**

**~An Order of RAWR.**


	4. Day of the Dino Part Three

**A/N: TADA! Gosh i am on a roll. Anyway, here's the last part of Day of the Dino! (woot!) After this, the chapters get longer, i promise. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Triassiac Oliver with a Side of Bayse**_

_**Day of the Dino Part Three**_

"And these Zords, they're your friends?" Kira asked as the group filed down into the "Batcave".

"Okay, can someone expl-"

"Later," Sam, Kira, and Conner chroused.

"They're infused with-"

"Don't start," Sam told her father. She turned to Kira. "The answer is yes."

"And we have to tame them?"

"You won't be by yourselves," Dr O walked across the lab. "Ever since I found the dinogems and recognized their power, I've had these waiting." he opened a silver case and four devices shined up at them. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

"I think I'm gonna need to sit down," Ethan said weakly.

"Breathe dude, breathe," Conner said, helping Ethan into a chair.

"Power rangers? We can't be power rangers!" Kira said.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled, snapping out of a Wtf-this-isn't-happening-again phase.

"Don't you have to fly or have superhuman strength or something?" Kira asked, ignoring Sam's outburst.

"You do," Sam's father smiled.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," Kira said sheepishly.

"How do you know we're meant to do this?" Conner asked.

"You don't choose the gems, they choose you," Dr Oliver said. "The gems bonded with your DNA, giving you your powers."

"Then why is Mesogog still after them?"

"The only way to unbond they is if you're destroyed."

"Ohkay, for future reference, not a great selling point," Ethan said while Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Destroy?" She squeaked, clutching onto Mo, who promptly pushed her off.

"The gems wouldn't have picked you if you didn't already have something in you that could handle the power," Dr Oliver pushed the case forward. "So, please."

The four looked at each other. Sam picked up the green morpher and the other three followed suit.

"So what now? Do we need some kind of command or code?" Ethan asked.

"Just say Dino Thunder, Power Up and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner looked at Ethan. "What, did you come up with that?"

"That's my dad you're talking about!" Sam yelled for the second time in twenty four hours.

"I kinda like it," Ethan looked offended.

"You would."

"I know you four are from different worlds. I get it. And I'm not going to lie to you," The teacher said, breaking up the possibility of a fight. "It's not gonna be easy. No one knows that better then me."

"What does that mean?" Sam and Mo chroused.

Ignoring them, Dr O continued. "But you can do it. Just believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really."

**xxxxxxxx**

Dr O's Jeep pulled up in the middle of downtown and he and the five teens jumped out.

"That must be them," Conner gasped.

"Nice call, Conner," Kira said sarcastically, rolling her eyes alongside Sam.

"They're huge!" Ethan gaped.

"They're ZORDS?" Sam reminded him.

Out of nowhere green light flashed, and Zeltrax appeared.

"Oh great, here we go," Sam groaned.

"We ready?" Ethan asked.

"Ready!" All four shouted. "Dino Thunder, power up, ha!"

Quickly all four morphed. Conner was red, Ethan, blue, Kira was yellow, and Sam was green.

"I'm green, I'm green!" Sam giggled, hugging Kira. "Suck it, Cam!"

The singer didn't have the chance to question her. Dr O shouted, "Call your weapons, they're in your belt!"

Sam mentally sighed. _Duh, knew that dad._

"On it, Dr O!" Conner said, and all four teens held out their hands.

"I can come to grips with these! Ptera grips!" Kira shouted, holding two yellow dagger-like weapons.

"Oh, yeah," Ethan grinned. "Tricera shield!"

Conner whirled his weapon around, smirking underneath the helmet. "Tyranno staff!"

"Yes! Yes!" Sam cheered, pumping her fist-and her weapon-in the air. "Para hammer! Prepare to eat cement, Zeltrax!"

"I want to know where you come up with these phrases," Kira chuckled as she dove into a pile of tyrannodrones, scratching and thrusting with her daggers.

"Who knows, it's Sam," Ethan piped up from the other side of the battlefield, where he was blocking attacks with the main part of his shield, and attacking with the raised dagger-like-edge.

"I think she looks them up," Conner put in his two cents as he swept Mesogog's minions off their feet. "Ha ha, looks like you're on a trip; see you next fall!"

"That was so lame, Conner!" Sam groaned as she wielded her hammer with deadly precision, wanting to engage Zeltrax.

"Stay back, Sam!" Her father yelled.

"I KNOW DAD, SHUT IT!" She screamed as another tyrannodrone's wiring shorted out. "I wasn't born yesterday, y'know!"

"You weren't?" Mo asked as she and Dr O attempted to fend off Zeltrax, who (for some reason) seemed to have a grudge with Tommy.

"Not funny Mozers!"

Ethan, Kira, and Conner looked at each other. "Mozers?" They mouthed.

Eventually the four beat the tyrannodrones, and Mo and Dr O had held off Zeltrax.

The monster growled. "You've showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" He summoned a large airship.

"Guinea pigs that thing is ugly!" Sam commented, tilting her green-helmet-covered head.

"How are we going to defeat that thing?" Ethan yelled.

"Tame the Zords!" Dr O called. "Your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them!"

"Alright, let's do this-wait," Sam said. "DAD! I SEE THREE ZORDS! WHERE THE HELL IS MINE?"

The teacher just shrugged.

Kira patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find your Zord, Sam. Just-stay back for now."

Grumbling, the green ranger walked over to Mo and Dr O to watch the looming fight.

"I'll go first," Ethan decided. "Whoa, there, buddy. We're friends, right?"

The tricerazord observed him for a moment, snorted softly, and turned blue.

"Me next!" Kira smiled. "We can be friends, right?"

The pterazord flapped its wings and turned yellow.

The tyrannozord roared, knocking his counterparts to their feet.

"CONNER! GET THE GODDAMNED TYRANNOZORD UNDER CONTROL! FUCK!" Mo yelled as she, Sam, and Sam's dad had to duck to avoid the red zord's tail.

"Uh…right. C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Conner asked hesitantly.

The tyrannozord sniffed, glaring at him for a few seconds before turning red.

"Alright, they did it!" Mo gasped. "That means…"

"PUT EM TOGETHER!" Sam yelled at the primary-colored-trio.

"You sure you don't have some of Kira's civilian power, Sam?" Ethan chuckled as he hopped in his Zord.

"Funny," Sam sniffed.

"I thought it was."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU CONNER!"

"Guys, can we focus on kicking Zeltrax's butt?" Kira asked.

"Uh, right. TYRANNO DRILL!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

After defeating Zeltrax, the six were back in the creepy "Batcave" (Sam wouldn't stop calling it that). Mo was sitting in a swivel chair, and Kira, Sam, Ethan, and Conner were standing in a line in the middle of the room.

Tommy picked up the silver case that their morphers had come in, and walked towards them, opening it.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need them," He said as Sam picked up her green one. "And, you can use them to communicate with me, and each other, " He finished as Kira grabbed hers.

"Dr O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything," The singer began, looking at Sam, who just raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is…I mean how did you…?"

"I'll fill you in, in time."

His daughter sighed.

"Speaking of time, do you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan piped up.

"Unfortunately, they always do."

"They?" Conner asked.

"Dad, what aren't you telling us?" Sam pressed.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Dr Oliver said, expertly switching the subject.

"That's for sure," Ethan nodded.

"Your lives just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined."

"Not much of a change," Sam mumured so quietly only Mo and Kira could hear her. The ptera ranger raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head.

"But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one," Tommy finished dramatically.

The four looked around at each other, before nodding.

"Anyway, Kira, Ethan, Conner, you should get home. Sam, I know you have homework."

"Who gave it to me?" Sam grumbled, but followed the other three rangers out. Mo lingered, looking at her best friend's father, who she'd soon be working with (no doubt on the technical side).

"When are you going to tell them?" She asked.

"The same time you and Sam do," He replied seriously.

The punk nodded once, and headed up the stairs.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

******A/N: And there you have it. The end of the beginning! Mwahaha... -cuts self off- Anyways, I'll try to post Wave Goodbye tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, depending on how I feel.**

**Review please!**

**-RAWR**


	5. Wave Goodbye

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter, just for your reading pleasure! I'm holding off til after Thursday to update again, because my partner in crime (and crime fighting) really needs to email me something to keep the story going.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Triassic Oliver with a Side of Bayse**_

**_Wave Goodbye_**

"Conner!" Kira called out, catching the soccer jock's attention. He and Kira were outside a place called HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE.

"Ethan call you too?" The red ranger asked, walking up to his fellow ranger.

"Yup. Said it was 'super important'. What is this place anyways?" The singer asked.

"No clue."

"Let's check it out." The two walked in and were instantly hit by the feeling that they were in geekland.

"Whoa…thinks he lives here?"

"I think he WISHES he lived here," The dirty blond smirked.

"Ethan, they're here!" An excitable, familiar voice shouted, and, the next thing they knew, Kira had an armful of Sam.

"There they are, our brother and sister in crime. Crime fighting that is," Ethan said as he walked up, Mo trailing behind him.

"Welcome to Ethan world," Mo deadpanned.

"So, what do you think?" Ethan asked.

"It's kinda cool, in techy, retro, dorky sort of way," Conner said as he and the three girls followed Ethan.

"You can do anything here. Gaming, chat online, music, eat and drink…"

"I vote yes!" Sam said randomly. Mo pushed her.

"Who came up with the idea for this place?" Kira asked.

"That would be-"

"Hayley!" Sam interrupted. "It's why her name's on the wall."

"She's a tech legend. She graduated top from MIT grad. She got tired of workig for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira said.

"No lie."

"Anyway, so, what's so important?" Conner asked, draping an arm around Ethan's shoulders, and his other around Sam and Kira's.

Sam looked at Mo and mouthed, "Typical red". The punk tried hard not to laugh.

"I just figured, hey, if we're going to be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Eh, okay, whatever dude."

Sam smacked Conner. "Be nice jockboy!"

"Hey, guys, what can I get for you?" A redhead wandered up, all smiles.

"Chocolate milkshake!" Sam piped up.

"Diet Coke."

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira offered a tentative smile.

"Oh, that's easy," The woman-"Hayley," Ethan hissed-said, as the group migrated to the counter. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm all about information. It's my job. Now…you sing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Wait for it," Sam hissed.

"Great. How about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition," Hayley offered.

"Well…yeah! I mean, that would be great!"

"Alright, see you then," Hayley disappeared.

"Score, one for Kir!" Sam giggled.

"Okay, I love her!" Kira said.

"That's Hayley. There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner muttered.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," Hayley said as she came back with Kira's apple juice. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Waves."

"Open tryouts?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Hayley smiled.

"What was that about not helping?" Sam called as Conner dashed for the door.

"Good luck bro!" Ethan called.

"I gotta go! I gotta write some new songs and restring my guitar. Bye!" Kira called, shoving her apple juice in Ethan's hand as Sam and Mo's beverages arrived.

"Shit, my art class starts in ten!" Mo charged out the door.

Ethan smiled at Sam. "Nothing like spreadin' the love."

Suddenly their morphers beeped, and they ran into a secluded corner.

"Ethan and Sam here, Dr O."

"Can you two meet me down at the riverside in an hour?"

"Sure thing, daddy-o."

"What's up?" Ethan asked.

"Just be there," Dr O disconnected.

"God he can be so rude," Sam sniffed.

Ethan patted her shoulder. "Let's go."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all thoroughout this area," Dr O said as the three approached a trio of glowing eggs.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"Do I have to touch them?" Sam muttered.

"Eggs," Dr O replied to Ethan's question.

"Oh, it's cool, doctor, I had lunch a couple of hours ago."

Sam's dad smiled. "Oh, we're not going to eat them."

Sam exhaled, relieved.

"We're going to hatch them. Then you're going to ride them."

Ethan stood up. "Maybe it's all this quiet out here that has me hearing things, but I could've just sworn you said we were going to ride them."

"Trust me, Ethan, when these things are ready, they're going to be a big help to us."

"Alright, whatever you say."

THUD. Both looked around to see that Sam had fainted.

"Oh boy," Ethan said as he suddenly spotted tyrannodrones.

"We've got to protect the eggs no matter what!" Dr O clutched the backpack to his stomach, and then looked down at his unconcious daughter. "And Sam."

"Who would want to hurt them?...And Sam," Ethan added.

Elsa came from around a tree. "I would!"

"As would I," Zeltrax appeared. "I thought you were more intelligent then this, Dr. Oliver. ATTACK!"

The tyrannodrones swarmed in, and Dr O and Ethan began to fight.

"Ethan!" Dr O called approximately ten minutes later. "Call the others!"

"Guys! We could use some dino help out here!" Ethan cried into his bracelet, doing his best to protect Sam's unconcious form.

Suddenly, he was thrown. "You asked for this, not me! Dino thunder, power up, ha!" He cried, and morphed.

Seconds later, Kira and Conner arrived on scene.

"You okay?"

"Couldn't you have done this another day?" Conner groaned.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" Ethan cried.

"Right, let's make this quick…where's Sam?"

"She's…uh…busy," Ethan said.

Conner cough. "Right…Tyranno staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Tricera shield!"

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" The three turned around to see Sam stomping on a tyrannodrone.

"Anyway..." Kira said, and all three dived into battle.

"Okay, so not cool!" Sam said as she was surronded by tyrannodrones. "Can you at least wait for a girl to morph?"

The minions just looked at her.

"I'll take that as a go ahead," Sam muttered. "Dino thunder, power up, ha! Para hammer! Prepare to eat grass!"

"Is that like her battle cry or something?" Ethan asked as he pushed a bunch of tyrannodrones over.

"Good question," Conner said. "That's what, twice now?"

"As long as she fights!" Kira said.

The battle wore on and soon the four rangers plus Dr O were standing across from Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan taunted. "Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you!" Elsa hissed.

"Hey, dad, just wondering-how many times do they say that?" Sam asked as Mesogog's goons teleported away.

"A lot...we better get these back to my place," Dr O said, cradling his backpack.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan smirked.

"Huh?" Kira looked at Sam. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah..." If the others could see behind her helmet, they would've seen her slowly turning her ranger color.

"Whatever, dude. I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle it from here?"

"Yeah, go ahead Conner. We can fill you in later," Sam's dad said.

"Thanks," The red ranger took off.

"Ethan, if Sam faints again, you're carrying her."

"Oi!" Both the blue and green rangers chroused.

"Sam fainted? Details!" Kira said.

"Awww, Kir!"

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Dr O is into some weird and funky stuff. I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now," Ethan murmured from one of the tables of Cyberspace.

"Right here ya know!" Sam huffed.

"Right. Sorry."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira said, squeezing Sam's hand as she mumbled something about 'stupid boys'. She looked around, and her jaw nearly dropped. "Wow, who is that?"

Ethan and Sam turned to look too. "I dunno," Ethan replied. "Sam?"

"Beats me," The Oliver shrugged.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Ethan waved his hand in front of Kira'sface.

"He's really...wow, don't you think?" The yellow ranger said breathlessly.

"Even if I did think he was "wow", the laws of dating state that I cannot input any opinion on this," Sam declared, going back to surfing the Internet on her laptop.

"When are we gonna meet your boyfriend, anyway?" Ethan asked.

Sam shrugged again. "Dunno. He keeps busy."

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira hissed as Mr. Wow walked over.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today," 'Mr Wow' said, as Sam and Ethan looked up.

"She's around here somewhere," The blue ranger said. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week...the name's Trent."

"Ethan. That's Sam," Ethan pointed.

A hand stuck up from behind the blackette's laptop and waved.

"And this is Kira."

"Hey," Trent greeted. "...Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak," Ethan said. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through to her."

"I'm fine," Kira glared at Ethan before smiling at Trent. "Its nice to meet you."

"Trent," Hayley walked up. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Trent Wow!" Sam giggled once he was out of earshot.

"Sam, isn't he just so wow?" Ethan smirked. "Ow!"

Sam laughed as Conner walked up. "Hey."

"How'd it go?" Ethan asked.

"How'd it go?" Conner asked, his voice rising.

"Uh oh..." Sam whispered

"It's over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him, I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well...it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira offered.

"Right. Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher. Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today because he was busy fighting freakish looking dinosaur goons in the forest!"

At once all the of the other teens jumped up, guiding him to a secluded alcove. "I bet he's never heard that excuse before," Ethan joked. "Ow, Sam! God, what is it with girls and hitting people?"

"Just, shut up, Ethan," Kira sighed.

"Whatever," Conner grumbled. "Look, my point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole saving the world thing is seriously bumming me out." He paused. "I need to talk to Doctor Oliver."

"Uh, I think he might be busy," Kira said, exchanging glances with Sam. "He's got this whole new project."

"Too bad! I was busy today, and that didn't stop him from messing up my life!" Conner got out of his seat and Ethan and Kira quickly owed.

Sam slapped her forehead. "I hate red rangers. So dramatic," She groaned, before following her teammates out.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

The door to the dinolab slid open and all four teens watched with wide eyes as multi-colored tails and Dr O flew by right before their eyes.

"...Uh...dad?" Sam asked.

"Don't come in! It's not safe!" Dr O yelled.

"We kinda got that," Kira said. The four teens ducked as a chair flew over them.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked. Immediatly Sam's eyes grew wide.

"No fainting," Kira frowned.

"Right..." Sam tried not to turn her ranger color. Again.

"I'm trying to train them," Sam's dad said.

"How's...it coming?" Ethan asked slowly as Sam clutched onto Kira.

"Uh...slowly." A tail flew towards him and he ducked. "Very slowly."

"I can see that you're...busy," Conner started. "But, I need to talk to you."

At that instant, a tail flew Dr O into the passageway and the door slid shut. "I guess I can take a break," He said as Ethan helped him up. "Alright, what's up?"

The soccer jock looked around at his fellow teammates before sighing. "You gotta find someone to replace me."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You're talking crazy!"

"Jockboy say what now!" Sam gasped.

"Alright, settle down you three," Tommy said. "What's the problem?"

"Look-I'm a soccer player. That's all I ever wanted to be. Hell, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it!"

"I understand. And you're right."

"You're agreeing with him?"

Sam whirled around, looking at her dad. "Now he's talking crazy," She declared, Ethan nodding.

"Conner," Tommy said gently, ignoring his daughter and the computer geek. "I know how you feel. Cause I felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you doing anything."

"Look," Kira said. "I've got things I want to do, but I'm here. I'm dealing!"

"Good for you. I guess I'm just different."

At this, Sam stepped in front of Conner. "Alright jockboy, listen up. I came here from Blue Bay to have a nice peaceful life after freaking Lothor, and the next thing I know I can move things with my mind, I'm wearing green spandex, and worst of all, my mentor is my dad!"

"Hey," Tommy frowned.

"So don't give me any of your bullshit," Sam hissed. "The gems picked us. We're the ones. So just think it over first, please?"

Conner looked at her, nodded, and walked out.

"Whoa. And I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan commented before he and Kira followed Conner out.

Sam looked to see her dad had a murderous expression on his face. "And worst of all?" Tommy hissed.

"Uhm...love ya dad! Later!" Sam squeaked before running for her life.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Ethan and Kira walked across the soccer field to where Conner was standing.

"Hey bro."

"Hey."

"Things okay with the coach?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I think so...where's Sam?"

"We left her brooding over a milkshake," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Conner said. "I'm sorry you guys. You gotta understand..."

"Yeah, we do," Kira smiled.

"She does more then me," Ethan said. "Or Sam. But, if it's what you really want..."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

"That can't be good," Mo said looking at the video of civilians running in terror.

Dr. O sighed, typing into his keyboard. "Guys, we have a situation. There's a monster in attacking the city. People are in danger."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

"I'm en route," Sam's voice came through Kira, Conner, and Ethan's morphers. "I'm seconds away. Catch up with me if you can."

Conner sighed, looking at the blue and yellow rangers. "Okay. But this is the last time. Ready?"

"Ready! Dino thunder, power up ha!" The three quickly morphed and ran to the battle scene.

"About time you guys got here!" Sam complained as the vine-monster threw her into a car.

"Whoa, nasty," Conner said as Ethan helped her up. The four charged at Mesogog's creation.

"This thing is really pissing me off!" Sam groaned as the monster ran off. "We'll never catch it!"

"You can. Meet the raptor riders. Sorry, Sam-"

"I don't have one for you, I've heard it all before," The green ranger sighed as the newest addition to their arsenal rode up. Conner, Kira, and Ethan quickly jumped on them and chased after the monster.

The green ranger powered down, sitting on a bench. "No Zord, no Raptor Rider. Hey, Conner, if you quit the team, can I have yours?"

"Not the time Sam," Her father interrupted before the red ranger could answer.

"Goddammit..." Sam sighed as the monster was defeated. "And here comes the miracle grow..." She murmured as rain poured down and the monster grew.

"Uh, Doctor O, we may have a problem here..."

"Lemme guess. A thirty-story version of the monster you were just fighting? I'm sending the dinozords."

Sam groaned. "I so need to see if he's hiding my dinozord."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the next day, and Kira was getting ready for her performance. Meanwhile Ethan and Sam were sitting at a table when Conner walked up.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, Sam just waving as she worked on her milkshake.

"Didn't expect to see you here," The Oliver said as he sat down.

"Why not? We are all partners in crime fighting, right?"

Sam's head shot up.

"Are we?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Conner smiled. "We are."

Sam grinned at this and launched over the table, hugging him.

"Sam, don't kill him," Mo sighed as she walked up.

"Whoops sorry..." Sam laughed as Hayley walked onto the stage.

"Thanks guys. Tonight we've got something really special. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!"

The whole place burst into applause. "Go Kira!" Sam shouted.

"Hey," Ethan said as Kira started singing. "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't your dad supposed to be here?"

"...Yeah."

"Then where is he?" Conner asked.

Sam looked at Mo, her eyes widening slightly as she looked back at her teammates.

"I don't know."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

******A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! The plot thickens. anyways, due to some plot points, Maureen is writing Back in Black. That means I need to get it from her before i can post that...or go on posting.**

**Don't worry, i will be breathing down her neck to make sure it happens. -cackles evilly-**

**Anyways, please review! No flames, and hope you enjoyed!**

**~RAWR the Green Ranger**


	6. Legacy of Power

**A/N: Here you are! The next chapter...about time. I'm sorry... . I've been busy. But it's up now! So yes...**

**Enjoy!**

_**Triassiac Oliver with a Side of Bayse**_

_**Chapter Six: Legacy of Power**_

"This is bad," Kira said as the four teenagers stood in the dinolab.

"Real bad. This is worse then crashing after reaching level nine in SNSW! Super Ninja Space Wars?" Ethan clarified when Conner and San gave him the "geek say what now?" look.

"Okay, don't you think we're getting a little TOO freaked out?" Conner asked.

"EXCUSE ME, did you just say that to my face?" Sam yelled. "May I remind you that it's MY DAD and MY BEST FRIEND who are missing?"

"Dr O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school without calling, during which Mo disappears?" Kira said, cutting off any arguement that might arise between Sam and Conner. "I'd say we achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"I need Sprite," Sam moaned.

Ethan squeezed her hand. "I guess there's only one way to figure out exactly what the good doctor has been up to."

"How's that?" Conner asked as Ethan walked over to the computer.

"And...I'm in."

"I'm so grounded," Sam groaned as Dr O's face popped up on the screen.

"Only if he finds out," Conner pointed out.

**"I'm Tommy Oliver. And if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong."**

"Oh my guinea pigs dad, you never say stuff like that! It makes bad things happen!"

Kira shushed her.

**"This is a video diary only to be viewed in case of emergency. What you are about to see is the history of my life."**

"Dino bones, archealogy school, blah, blah," Sam said.

"Yawn," Conner agreed.

**"My history as a power ranger."**

"Say WHAT?"

"Okay, unyawn!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

**"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Replusa."**

"Repulsa is right-a," Sam said as a image of the villianess popped up.

"**They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers."**

"Heeeeeeeavy."

"Sam, shut it!"

**"Under the guidance of intergalatic being Zordan, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."**

"Okay," Kira said with a frown. "So where's Dr O?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out silly."

"Sam, if I was Mo, I would so smack you right now."

_"Hey," The pixel Kimberly said. "I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?"_

_"Yeah...I'm Tommy," A much younger Tommy Oliver said._

"Holy sprite! Look at my dad's hair!"

_The video switched to a new scene. "What's going on?"_

_"Tommy!" Rita Repulsa cried. "I have chosen you!"_

**"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it."**

"_This boy is truly the one! Arise, my evil green ranger!" The Rita on screen cackled._

**"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up on me. They helped destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But not for long."**

"NOOOOOO!"

Kira shoved a Sprite in the Oliver's hands.

**"Zordan discovered that the green ranger powers were only temporary."**

_"AS YOU ARE ALL AWARE, THE GREEN RANGER'S POWER WAS COMPLETELY DECIMATED BY HIS LAST FEW BATTLES. ALPHA AND I FELT IT WAS TIME TO CREATE AN EVEN MORE POWERFUL RANGER TO COMBAT LORD ZEDD AND HIS DIABOLICAL EVIL. AND NOW MY FRIENDS I PRESENT TO YOU THE WHITE RANGER."_

_"Guess who's back," Pixelated White Ranger Tommy said, pulling off his helmet._

Ethan hit the pause button.

"What did you do that for?" Kira demanded.

"Cause I'm bugging so bad I can't even deal."

"Our teacher, Sam's dad...is the oldest living power ranger," Conner said. Said Oliverette was just nursing her Sprite with a wide-eyed look.

"Not the oldest," A new voice said, and all four whipped around.

"Just the best."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hayley?" The primary rangers chroused.

"I'm soooo lost right now," Sam said. In her head she added, _That I feel like Dustin._

"How'd you get in here?" Conner asked as the four walked up to her.

"More to the point, what do you know about all this?" Kira interrupted.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayley said to the flabbergasted teens. "And you four are the only ones that can help him."

"Excuse me, what about Mo?" Sam squawked.

"Her too," Hayley walked closer. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, your dad, Sam, is good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist? He ain't."

"And let me guess, you are?"

"Among other things," Hayley smiled.

"Okay, so you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Doctor Oliver is? We need to find him!" Kira stated firmly.

"Yeah, Sam's on her sixth Sprite and if we don't act fast, she'll be a giant ball of mush," Ethan informed Hayley.

Sam sniffed.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a CD. She then marched to the computer, the four teens trailing her.

"This is the surveilance footage from the day of your gig, Kira," The genius said as a scene of Dr O being captured by tyrannodrones played on screen.

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a power ranger!" Conner exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Or did you get that far?" Hayley looked at Sam, who shook her head. The genius tapped a few keys.

**"A new villian, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."**

_"THE SWORD OF LIGHT WILL ALLOW YOUR POWERS TO BE TRANSFERRED TO THREE NEW RANGERS," Zordan boomed._

_"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"_

_"Isn't this incredible?" Pixel Aisha smiled._

**"Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward-and just in time. Because Rita and Zedd had teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito. Our new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords."**

"_Nooooooooo!" The Kimberly on screen yelled. _

**"A ranger never gives up. Zordan sent us on a summit quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who us the secrets of the ancient ninja. With our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."**

**"But along with new enemies came new friends."**

_"I'm Tommy," The younger version of Tommy on screen said._

_"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine," A pretty blond smiled._

**"When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. She assumed the pink ranger power, and just in time. We were under attack."**

**"We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center. Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our lives as rangers."**

_"RANGERS. THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL NOW RESIDES WITHIN YOU. THEY WILL BESTOW UPON YOU POWERS BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS."_

**"The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, one came from the past, and the other, the future."**

"Holy crap Sam, that's you!" Kira gasped, pointing to the whte-claded figure on screen that looked exactly like the Parasaur Ranger.

"It can't be..."

**"One was an elusive time-traveler known to us only as Sam. The other was an old friend. Sam became the white ranger, and Jason returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger."**

**"After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going on one last journey as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear."**

_"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"_

**"The old rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo rangers were born. Divatox had launched an attack on Earth, and we were given the power of turbo and took her head on...with a little help."**

_"Guys, I'm the new blue ranger!" The short male, Justin, said._

_"Tommy look out!" Video Kat screamed. _

_"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Video TJ said in frustration._

"**TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos knew they had what it takes."**

_"Each of you have selected an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. We welcome them now into the power ranger family," A female in white said majestically. _

"After that," Hayley said, pausing the video. "Tommy went to college where he met yours truly. But when he found the dino gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long. It was around that time, Sam, that he adopted you."

The trio started slightly at this; they hadn't known she was adopted. Then Ethan opened his mouth. "Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. Oliver?"

"And Mo," Sam added.

"And Mo," Ethan ammended.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira snapped her fingers, an arm draped around Sam's shoulders. "What about invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"Okay, so...what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Conner asked.

"Shut up and do whatever she wants us to?" Sam suggested.

Hayley laughed. "I'll settle for you watching more of your heritage. You might learn something."

"I resent that," Sam said as the video began to play again.

_"Ready to take over the world boys?" The villian on screen cackled. _

**"Divatox was tough, and the pirahantrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up, and staged a fiercesome attack, taking out the Turbo rangers' command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space, and earth's ultimate destruction."**

**"The rangers knew that they had to follow Divatox into space, and embarked on a most dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew...forever."**

**"The journey into space was treacherous, and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more then a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy. A new enemy called Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro morphers, bringing forth a new team."**

"**The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together, they defeated Astronema and the earth was safe." **

**"Deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai, retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Drakena."**

**"Drakena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his battilizer were the colony's only hope. With Drakena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy."**

**"Meanwhile, on earth, an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons."**

_"Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them. Because of your skills, you have been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your rescue morphers. This city needs you," Video Captain Mitchell said._

_"I'm in sir," The pixelated Lightspeed Red, Carter, stood up._

_"Me too."_

_"I want to help."_

**"The Lightspeed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."**

_"Titanium power!"_

"He's a hunk," Sam whispered to Kira, who nodded.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ethan cried when Hayley paused it.

"Sorry, but I got something."

"You found dad?"

"Almost. I've got a lock on the back door to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an invisiportal."

"That's good...right?" Sam asked.

"Then what?" Kira wanted to know.

"I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley said sheepishly.

"So...what's happening?"

"Hayley..." Sam said worriedly.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog's really smart for a mutant freak."

"What's it doing now?" Ethan asked as the computer began to bring up more files.

"It's retrieving more ranger history," Hayley said, looking at Sam, who was getting slightly fidgety.

"Nice spaceship!" Ethan grinned.

"Computer geek," Sam accused.

"Never said I wasn't."

_"My friends and I are from the year 3000."_

"Whoa, hold up! Power rangers from the future?" Ethan looked like his wildest dreams had come true.

"They're down with time travel and everything right? Couldn't they take us back to the moments when Dr O and Mo were kidnapped?"

"Uhm...for what?" Sam blinked.

"Why; so we could watch it happen all over again?" The two blinked as Kira and Ethan stared at them.

"Ooh I got it!" Sam chirped after a second. "So we could prevent it!"

Conner scoffed. "Uh...I totally knew that."

"Uh huh jockboy."

"You didn't know either!"

"Anyways!" Kira said loudly. "It's worth a shot. Let's see if this thing tells us how to reach them." She pressed the button to play the video.

_"We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that have escaped through time and take them back with us. We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them," a brunette female said. _

_The scene shifted, and the female held a morpher out. "It's yours."_

_"Woo!" The blond male on the screen whooped, slapping on the morpher._

_"DNA confirmed."_

_"Ready? Time for time force!"_

**"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power..."**

_"Quantum power!"_

**"...But the reward of helping mankind."**

"That was sick," Ethan started. "But not helpful."

Sam didn't say anything. At this point, she was almost useless because of worrying.

"Okay, so, what about all the other rangers?" Conner asked. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

At this, Sam stiffened considerably.

"It's not that easy," Hayley informed him. "Most rangers don't have their powers anymore," She said as a new segment of the ranger diary popped up. "Some of them never wanted them at all."

_"We need a fifth ranger," A pretty Asian female on the screen said, touching her chest._

_"Calm down guys. I say we're doing just fine the way we are," A blond scoffed._

**"Cole joined," Tommy's voice began to narrate again. "And the Wild Force rangers used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf."**

"_WILD ACCESS!" The pixelated Merrick yelled._

"Meanwhile, back in reality, we still have no way to find D.r O," Ethan sighed.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley said, to Sam's surprise, who was almost hiding behind Kira by now. "They had a guy named Cam-"

Sam growled.

Hayley looked at her before continuing. "-he was even more of a genius at this stuff then I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm!" Conner said excitedly, and Sam squeaked.

"What?" Conner said when the whole group looked at him. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a power ranger?" Ethan asked.

"No," Conner smiled. "He couldn't even finish ninja school. He's like a total airhead. We're so different."

"Yeah...sure Conner," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey look I found them!" Hayley said in astonishment.

_"These are your power ranger wind morphers," The pixelated Cam said, opening a box._

Sam watched with interest, as she'd never actually seen when Tori, Shane, and Dustin got their morphers.

_"Yeah right," Video Tori scoffed._

_"Yes, see, I knew it!" The video Dustin crowed. "Dude, I was right, power rangers are real!"_

_"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers__**."**_

**"Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water. But they had no idea that their team would grow so fast in just a few days."**

Sam gulped as a picture of Mo's Mustang appeared on screen.

**"The elements of fire and ice joined the team when my daughter, Sam, and her best friend Mo arrived in Blue Bay. They each harnessed their own element and became the Black Fire Ranger and the White Tornado Ranger."**

Ethan's hand jabbed down on the button so fast, it nearly broke.

"You and Mo were rangers before?" He accused.

"Well, it makes sense," Kira said. "They're so far ahead of our level."

"Dude, my brain hurts," Conner complained. "You went to school with my brother?"

"Well, Mo and I actually never attended ninja school. We were kinda just lucky like that," Sam shrugged.

"We have three former power rangers on our team," Ethan breathed. "How cool is that?"

Kita rolled her eyes, pressing the button again. "Ethan, shut up and keep watching. I'm sure Sam wants to see what her dad compiled on her former team."

_"Let's show these posers how it's done," The ranger in crimson on the screen chuckled. _

Sam squeaked, hiding her face behind her hands.

**"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge."**

_The video showed the thunder rangers dragging Cam forward. Just as Sam remembered it, Dustin, Shane, and Tori ran forward, followed by her and Mo (all in their oh-so-stylish leather uniforms)._

_The thunder rangers on screen powered down._

_"Blake?" Video Tori asked._

_"Hunter?" Video Sam squeaked._

**"But their greatest enemies..."**

_"Leave him," Video Hunter snarled, throwing Cam on the floor. "We've got what we want."_

Sam sniffed, hiding her face in Kira's sleeve.

_"It's...coming back!" Pixelated Hunter cried as the video switched screens, showing new images._

**"...proved to be their greatest allies."**

_"I remember," Hunter said, falling to his knees. The video showed Sam and Blake running across the sand, the female yelling, "Hunter!" a beat after the male._

_The video switched to an up close of Shane's face. "Do you know who we are?"_

_It panned to Hunter holding hands with Sam, one of Blake's hands on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah. My friends."_

Kira paused the video. "Explain," She said, pointing to the image of Hunter and Sam holding hands.

The green ranger sighed. "Conner, Kira, Ethan, meet Hunter, my boyfriend." Before anyone could raise a fuss, she clicked on the video again.

_"Sorry to spoil your fun!" Video Cam shouted, pulling on the Samurai Amulet._

_"Don't listen to him! He's really not!" A video Sam yelled from outside the arena._

_"Shut up Sam!" Cam yelled back as he locked staffs with another male. At this point, Tommy started to narrate again._

**"With earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time with Sam at his side, to retrieve the one power that saved them all-the Power of the Green Samurai Ranger."**

At this, Sam began to grumble. "Color stealer..."

**"In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."**

_On the screen, it showed Sam, Mo, Tori, Dustin, and Shane lined up in front of Lothor._

_"I have your ranger powers!" Lothor cackled._

_"We may not be power rangers," Shane grinded his teeth. "But we still have power!"_

_"Power of air!"_

_"Power of earth!"_

_"Power of water!"_

_"Power of fire!"_

_"Power of ice!"_

_"Ninja powers!" All five called, aiming their powers together and blasting Lothor into the Abyss of Evil._

"Whoa!" Ethan said. "Ninjas are real! I knew it!"

"You guys lost your powers?" Kira asked Sam.

"Yeah...but I still have my ice and tornado powers! And I learned kickass ninja moves! Watch!" The Oliver began to go through a series of moves, ending in a kick.

"My brother taught me some of his moves," Conner boasted, wanting to one up the green ranger. Soon the two were both going through moves, until Conner accidentally pushed Sam, who kicked the computer.

"Whoa!" Kira said as it started to spark.

"She/he did it!" Conner and Sam chroused, pointing at each other.

"Oh, please tell me that did not just happen!" Kira sighed.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy and Mo," Hayley said.

Instantly Sam and Conner began to bicker. "Oh, nice going Sam."

"Hey, if you hadn't pushed me, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Sam spat.

"Anything?" Ethan asked.

Hayley's eyes widened. "Got it!"

"We are so lucky you're a genius," Ethan said.

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something!"

"Alright!" Sam and Conner high-fived.

At once, the video popped back up and Tommy began to narrate (again).

**"With the return of Mesogog, it became nessecary to envoke the power of the dinogems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet."**

Images of Sam, Conner, Kira, and Ethan popped up, both in civilian and ranger forms.

Sam began to tear up. "Dammit dad! You never say that! Bad things always happen.."

**"You're in good hands."**

"That's us!" Kira gasped.

"He really trusts us," Conner said.

"He does," Hayley affirmed.

"We have to save him," Ethan said.

"AND MO!" Sam shouted.

"And Mo," Kira reassured the green ranger. "We'll save both of them."

The computers started beeping, and Hayley sat up straighter. "It worked! I've got a lock on an invisiportal!"

"Time to go save the teacher," Conner said.

"And the teacher's daughter's best friend," Ethan reminded him, making Sam smile.

All four looked at each other, and nodded.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**A/N: And there you have it, Legacy of Power! Mwahaha. I loved writing this chapter. I have no idea when Back in Black is going to be posted, because school is about to start up for Maureen and me, and well...she still has yet to hand over Back in Black. Grumble mumble...**

**Review please! No flames.**

**~RAWR the Green Ranger**


	7. Back In Black And Purple

**A/N: FINALLY! The long-awaited next chapter! We've been busy, but anyway..here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Triassiac Oliver with a Side of Bayse**_

_**Chapter Six: Back in Black(And Purple)**_

**xxxxxx**

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Hayley said, tapping away at the keyboard in front of her.

"We're on it," Conner said, the other three right behind him.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 mph upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and you'll probably be ripped to pieces!"

The four Rangers flipped around, speechless.

"Did I forget to mention that?" The redhead said, spinning around in her chair. " I take that as a yes. But never fear, I have something just for the occasion." She said, then pushed a key and a secret door opened.

Three dino-y cycles stood there. Blue, red, and yellow.

"Sweet.." Kira said, walking towards the bikes.

"Amazing.." Conner chorused.

Sam took a step back, sighing. Hayley looked over at the Oliver. "I'm sorry Sam, but without your zord, I have no way to create a cycle for you."

Meanwhile…."Which one's mine?" The jock said, "I'm kidding!"

"Didn't sound like kidding to me!" Sam burst in, as was her custom.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in about…92.25 seconds." Hayley smiled as she spoke.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyperdrive, then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Wait, did you just say island fortress?" Conner asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why?" The genius responded.

"Well, islands…..they're surrounded by water."

"Usually."

"Oh no..."Ethan muttered. "You can't swim?"

"JOCK-BOY CAN'T SWIM!"

"Shut up! I didn't say that!" Conner said defensively.

"But it's true, you can't," Ethan said.

Hayley cut in. "The invisiportal will take you DIRECTLY to the island. You'll never have to get wet."

Ethan and Sam both had smug looks on their faces, and the geek patted Conner's shoulder. " You can't swim.."

"Whatever dude. You guys ready?"

Kira and Ethan both nodded.

"Dino thunder, power up, ha!"

The three morphed Rangers jumped onto their cycles. "Let's do this!" The red said.

Sam watched as the three zoomed out of the dinolab, wishing she could be with them.

**xxxxxxx**

"This is your final chance, Dr. Oliver and Maureen. Free the gems from their resting place or feel the wrath of my disappointment." Mesogog hissed at the two, both strapped to chairs, a painful- looking spike dangling above them.

"Do we have to pick one?" They chorused together.

"Your attempts at levity are as feeble as your attempts of self-sacrifice." The dino said, and then pushed the table with the two clear crystal rocks at Dr.O and Mo.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then perhaps you will do it for your precious students and.. friend." Mesogog spat the last word at the redhead.

"Bite me!" Mo said up in his direction.

"Elsa.."

The woman in black stepped over to Mesogog. "Yes my lord,"

"The four teenagers bring them to me."

Alarms suddenly went off, and Dr.O and Mo looked up to a TV screen. "Ha! Suck on that!" The redhead said, seeing Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"Master, it's them. Or most of them…On some kind of vehicles." Elsa said a bit warily.

"Like obedient dogs, I speak and they come." Mesogog said, mockingly.

"I could save you some trouble. Good guys always win." said.

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be. "

"Hate to break it to ya, but it ain't you!" Mo said, wriggling in her chair.

"Zeltrax, Elsa. Go, and bring help. I want no mistakes this time." The dino-man hissed.

"Yes my lord." Zeltrax said while leaving.

Dr. Oliver struggled in his bindings, and Mo looked up at Mesogog. "You can't hold us forever!"

**xxxxxx**

Ethan, Conner and Kira zoomed through Reefside's woods, then..

"Whoa! It just, stopped!" The blue said. "What's up with that?"

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates! " Kira said as they jumped off the Raptor Cycles. "Look! There's the invisiportal!"

A portal opened up in the middle of the air in front of them.

"I sure hope Dr,O and Mo are on the other side.."She said.

"Only one way to find out," Conner said." You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The female said.

"You know it!" The geek said.

The three ran back to their cycles, jumped onto them, and revved up. But before they could get anywhere, out of the sky fell Zeltrax, Elsa, and a whole lot of Tyrannodrones.

"Hey! No one invited you to the party!" Conner yelled up at Elsa.

"I'm crashing, and I brought a few friends. Is that rude?" She said mockingly.

"Extremely," Kira said.

"You are not getting through that portal unless you are in chains, "Zeltrax said, pointing his sword at the Rangers.

"Mo might be able to pull that look off, but these guys, no way!" Kira said.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner said.

The three nodded, and revved their cycles, heading straight for the Tyrannodrones.

"Attack!" Elsa yelled, and the drones listened.

The Rangers sped forward, easily fending off the minions on their new cycles.

"Firing lasers!" Conner said, zooming forward.

"Heads up!" Kira said as she jumped a whole group of Tyrannodrones.

"My turn!" Ethan yelled, speeding through some water, blasting the drones out of the way.

Conner was soon fighting both Elsa and Zeltrax, and blew them both away.

Kira dealt with the Tyranndrones. "This is gonna be a blast!"

Ethan was soon face-to-face with an odd-looking monster he hadn't seen before, but began to fight it anyway.

The red jumped up on his cycle just as Zeltrax shot a bolt of scary-looking lighting his way. "Whoa!"

Evading every shot the general took, the jock landed back on the ground."You missed me!"

The battle intensity grew, and soon the three Rangers were side by side."Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!" The blue said.

"We can do it! Follow me." Conner said to the other two Rangers.

As the three headed for the portal, Elsa climbed up off the ground. "No!" She screamed, and shot lighting their direction. But it was too late. They were in.

**xxxxxx**

"Hayley,we're in!" Conner said, as Kira and Ethan climbed off their bikes and he did the same.

"Ok,good. I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit." The redhead's voice said inside their helmet mikes."You have about five minutes."

**xxxxxx**

"It seems we have visitors," Mesogog hissed at his prisoners.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's for you," Dr.O said, still trying to break his bindings.

"I think you're right!" Mo said above the droning alarms.

"There's that wit and sarcasm again." The villain mocked the two, standing right over them."If I had a sense of humor I might actually enjoy it. "

"I'll handle the intruders myself."

**xxxxx**

"The lab should be just around here-" Kira lead the others around the corner,and there was Mesogog waiting for them.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." The dino-man hissed.

"Surprise." Kira said point-blank, and the three backed away slowly.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog said, looking straight at Kira.

"Like I could forget that face." The singer said, half-wittedly, as they continued to back up.

"Um, what part's his face?" Ethan said, trembling.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog hissed, stepping towards the three as they backed into the closing doors behind them.

The dino was about to shoot golden rays towards them, but then Elsa, Zeltrax and company appeared in front of them, getting the shock wave instead.

Kira seized the opportunity. "This way! Run!"

"FOOLS! Stop them!"

**xxxxxx**

The three Rangers ran down the hallways, when Kira looked to the right and saw Doctor O and Mo, tied to chairs. "Nice timing." The Oliver said as the boys ran over to untie him.

"Over here, Kira!" The redhead said, and when the blonde reached out to untie Mo, she flinched. "Your skin is like touching an open flame!"

"Just untie me, dammit!" The punk yelled as Kira did so.

"Hit the red button on the panel." Doctor Oliver said, climbing up out of his seat.

When Ethan pushed it, the doors to the lab closed. "I knew you'd come to try to rescue us." The Doc said.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" The computer geek said. "If it is, it needs some work."

"We'll thank you for real when we get out of this shit-hole." Mo said, turning to Doctor Oliver.

"We can use the main invisportal network." The teacher said, twisting a dial, and they all turned to look behind them.

"Whoa!" Kira said, as a portal appeared.

"Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles, right?" Doctor O asked, and Ethan nodded. "This way."

"Wait!"Ethan said, pushing back the Oliver as Conner did the same to Mo. "We need to talk."

"I'll explain later." Doctor Oliver said, starting to go, Mo breaking free from Conner as well.

"We already know everything!" The red said.

"We found the video diary." Kira stated, looking at the two.

"We know you're a Power Ranger, that you both are Power Rangers. " The geek said.

"Was, Ethan-" The Doc started to say.

"-Not anymore." Mo finished for them both.

Promptly ten seconds later, the doors to the lab burst open, a very angry Mesogog and company behind them.

"Rangers or not, you're mine now!" The dino man hissed at them.

"Oh, I hate when he gets like this.." Doctor Oliver said, revving up to fight.

"We can take it from here, Doctor O." Conner said, Kira and Ethan following him to stand in front of their mentor and Mo.

"Ready?" "Ready!" They chorused together,as usual.

"Dino Thunder, power up! HA!"

The three Rangers morphed, ready to fight their enemies.

"Attack!" Mesogog yelled, pointing Elsa and the Tyrannodrones towards the Rangers.

A battle began to ensue, the Rangers fighting minions, Elsa and company.

Doctor Oliver fought alongside them, kicking Tyrannodrones aside with ease., but was soon sparring with Mesogog.

"You want some of this?" Mo said, and as the drones attempted to grab her, a blast of heat surrounded her. "I didn't think so!"

The doctor was soon kicked to the ground, and was getting pummeled by the dino.

"Doctor O!"Conner said, looking over after his fight was done.

"Head for the portal!" The teacher said, and looked at Mo, who had been kicked to the ground nearby as well.

"We gotta get something!" The redhead said. "Hurry!" They said together, as the Rangers hesitated.

"We better do what he says!"Conner said, turning to Kira, who nodded.

"Right!"

The Ranger trio jumped through the portal, disappearing.

Doctor O pushed Mesogog out of the way, and rolled across the table in the center of the lab, grabbing one of the large clear-ish crystals on it, as Mo jumped into the air, over a Tyrannodrone, snatching the other, sticking out her pierced tongue at the villains.

Fending off drones, the two former Rangers both jumped through the invisiportal as it closed, vanishing.

**xxxxxx**

Back in the hallway, Kira, Conner and Ethan sat on their bikes, as Doc Oliver and Mo fell from the sky onto the ground, each clutching one of the clear stones under their arm.

"Hey!" The blue said.

"You made it." Kira said as they climbed off the floor.

"Do we really need some souvenirs?" Conner said, as the portal in front of them opened.

"These we do. " Doctor O said, looking Mo in the eyes before turning back to the Rangers.

From down the hall, Elsa and the Tyrannodrones could be heard, and everyone looked a bit scared.

"Go!" Doctor Oliver said.

"We'll be right behind you. " Mo finished.

With that, the Rangers on their cycles, sped out into the portal, back to Reefside.

Doctor O and Mo turned back to their enemies, then in unison jumped through the portal as it closed once again.

**xxxxx**

Conner, Kira and Ethan sped out on the Reefside road. "Where are they?"

Then, from the sky, their teacher and friend teleported down from the sky, Elsa and company behind them.

Zeltrax and Elsa faced Doctor O and Mo, shooting beams of electric energy at them, and the Oliver and the redhead held the crystals in front of themselves.

"Doctor O!" Conner said, as he jumped off of his cycle. "Mo!"

They held fast to their stones, and almost falling backwards, and in a flash of white light, vanished.

"Doctor Oliver!" Ethan shouted, looking at the crushed crystal remains on the ground.

"Mo! No" Kira said, as she fell to her knees. "This can't be happening!"

"Such negativity, haven't you learned in our world, anything is possible?' Elsa said, sneering.

"Even the destruction of the great Tommy Oliver and Maureen Bayse." Zeltax said in his deep voice.

Suddenly, something started to materialize in between the Rangers and the villains. " I heard my name." And there was Doctor O, alive and well.

"You missed us, didn't you, Zeltrax?" A female voice said, Mo appeared, purple light glowing from her hands.

Mesogog's general growled, as the other Rangers ran forward to their teacher and friend.

"Yeah!" Conner said, as he approached ran for them.

"All right!" Kira said as she approached Mo on the left."Right on!"

"Awesome! You made it!" Ethan said from Doctor O's right.

Conner grabbed the teacher's right hand, with glowed, and Mo's glowing left hand. "Guys, what's this?"

The two opened their hands in unison. In Doctor O's hand glowed a black gem, Mo's hand held a glittering, smoldering purple stone.

"A black dino gem! Lemme guess, the power of invisibility!" Ethan said, thinking. "But purple?"

"The power of shielding!" Kira said, piping up.

"Looks like it." Mo and the Oliver chorused.

"Those gems belong to my master!" Elsa smart-mouthed from across the way.

"There's two things you guys need to know about dino gems!" Doctor O said, turning to Mo. "One- You can't choose them; they choose you-"

"What's the other?" Elsa questioned.

"They go really well with Dino morphers!" Mo said, as she brandished the gleaming purple-and-bronze morpher on her left wrist, as Doctor Oliver did the same.

Pressing the gems into their morphers ,which glowed before stabilizing.

"Hmph. Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa mocked the Oliver.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off!" Doctor O said.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, HA!"

"Purple Celpha Dino Power!"

Doctor O morphed, appearing in a black-and-gold suit, his helmet snapping on.

Mo spun, morphing, her suit deep purple accented with bronze.

"Dino Thunder, Black Ranger!"

"And the Purple Dino Thunder Ranger!"

The others were dumb-founded. "Awesome!" Kira broke the ice, running towards the two new Rangers.

"One more makes no difference.." Zeltrax mused. "Attack!"

With that, the villains attacked with full force.

Doctor O threw Tyrannodrones aside with ease, and advanced on Zeltrax. Continuing to battle, the Black Ranger whipped out his weapon from his belt. "Brachio Staff!"

"Let's see what you're made of..." The general said, grimacing in his deep voice.

**xxxxx**

Nearby, Mo was held up in battle with Elsa, who had approached the redhead. "Not much of a girl, are we now?"

"You don't get to mock me!" The punk said, and punched her fists together, bronze gloves appearing on her hands. "Celpha Gloves!"

The Purple Ranger blocked each of Elsa's sword swings, the metal clashing against her fists.

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were off fighting the rest of the Tyrannodrones, as well as the monster Mesogog had sent with the rest of his goons.

"Later, Power Rangers!" The minion taunted, vanishing.

Mo was busy fighting Elsa, as Conner butted it to help. "We are not intimated by your teacher!" The leathered villain said, mocking the Rangers.

"Obviously you've never taken one of his pop quizzes!" Conner retorted.

**xxxxx**

"Give it up, Zeltrax!" Doctor O said as the two faced off.

"Never!" Mesogog's general said, as he lunged forward.

They sparred, and Tommy was pushed against a tree. "Is that all you've got, Black Ranger?" Zeltrax taunted.

"Give me a break, it's been awhile." The Oliver said.

**xxxx**

"Where is that pedal-pusher?" Kira said, brandishing her blaster as she and Ethan searched for the monster.

"Looking for me?" The monster said, as the Rangers jumped backwards, seeing it behind them.

It then lunged at them, and knocked the yellow and blue aside like dolls.

**xxxx**

Mo turned to Conner,and leaped into the air, knocking Elsa off her feet. "We will meet again, Purple Ranger!" The villainess panted, vanishing into the air.

The red and the purple ran to find the others battling the monster, shooting at it. "That/s Dino power." Ethan said as they stopped for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Conner said. "How are you guys?"

"Better than he is.." Kira mused, looking at the teetering goon.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan said.

"Good call!" Conner said, and the three combined their personal weapons."Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator hater!" The monster said.

"Ready?'Kira asked her leader.

"Fire!" Conner shouted, as the Blaster shot out a blast, which made the monster burst into flame and vanish.

**xxxxxx**

Tommy and Zeltrax were still fighting, fairly matched. "I'm not through yet!" The general brooded.

The black Ranger then knocked Mesogog's goon to the ground."Go ahead, I dare you.."Zeltrax said.

"No, I got a message for your boss: Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me!"

With that, the general vanished into the sky.

**xxxx**

Suddenly, the sky began to rain, and Mesogog's monster grew to life..and it was huge.

"FUCK!" Mo shouted.

Doctor Oliver knew what to do."Hayley?" He said to his wrist.

"Welcome back." The tech genius said, Sam jumping around behind her at the Dinolab. "Got a little homecoming present for you. Found it on the north side of the forest." She typed away for a moment.

"Meet the Brachiozord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him." Hayley said, and the others stared up at the black zord, which called out.

"Wow.." Everyone chorused together.

"Just wait until you see what he has inside." The redhead said. "I think you can handle it from here."

The Brachiozord opened, and the primary zords sat inside. Kira, Conner and Ethan did their thing, quickly forming their Megazord.

The Rangers began to fight the monster, but soon had some difficulty. "We're getting rocked!" Conner shouted out.

"We sure could use some help!" Ethan said.

"Hayley, got any more surprises?" Kira asked.

"Sure do. Mo, this girl's for you. Try the Celphazord." Hayley said, as the Purple Ranger jumped into the air.

Out of the carrier zord came a small, bronze and purple dinozord, jumping in the air.

"What's that?" Kira said, as she watched the Celphazord run for them.

The purple dino then punched the monster, knocking it to the ground.

"Mo's zord can link up to the Megazord for even more power!" Doctor O said the other Rangers.

"Did you guys hear that? Let's do it!" Conner said, as the Celphazord attached to their Megazord, and Mo appeared inside.

"Ready for this?" The punk said." CELPHA POWER PUNCH!"

The left zord arm, now replaced with the Celphazord, punched the crap out of the monster, which flew into the air, dying off.

"YES!" Everyone in the Megazord yelled, high fiving.

**xxxx**

After the battle, Ethan, Conner and Kira were sitting in Cyberspace on the couch.

"What a day.." The geek mused."New bikes, new zords."

"New Rangers.." Conner said, sighing. "Sort of new, anyway."

Mo and Doctor O laughed, from the couch across from them. Sam was sitting next to Mo, and grumbled. " I didn't get a zord and Mozers and my dad of all people…grumble grumble.."

"Chill out Sam, some things take time." The redhead said.

"Doctor O, are you gonna tell us how you happened to have those morpher ready?" Kira questioned her teacher, pointing to the silver bracelets on his and Mo's wrists.

"Right after you guys became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was new gems. So, I had Hayley build the morphers, just in case." The teacher said.

"And the day of my gig?" The blonde asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate." The older Oliver said.

"Then you were nabbed by the goon patrol.." Conner said, realizing that."Brutal."

"And that next day at school.."Sam said, looking at her BFF.

"I was snatched on my way to my next class by the back building, when Mesogog found the second gem."The redhead punk said.

"But it all turned out okay." Doctor O said, getting up. "Well, I had better get going."

"Me too." Mo said, jumping out of her seat.

"Going?" Hayley asked."Where are you going?"

"Shopping." The punk said.

"I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious lack of black in there." The Oliver said.

"And I'm in need of some serious purple." Mo said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**A/N:So there you are! Finally posted, after many many many months of working on this, and harrassing Maureen, this is here. I'm very happy with it, and I hopes you are too! ^_^**

**Review please! No flames though..**

**~RAWR The Green Ranger**


	8. Golden Boy

**A/N: I don't particularly like this episode, and i haven't watched it all the way through in a verrrry long time. Before now of course. But i need something _before_ Beneath the Surface and Ocean Alert, and since I'm skipping Diva in Distress and Game On, i was left with Golden Boy. I don't necessarily think it's a bad episode, I'm just neutral-ish to it. However, I did my best to spice it up with the antics that is Sam and Mo's ever-changing friendship. Let me know how it turned out.**

**_Triassic Oliver with a Side of Bayse_**

**_Chapter Eight: Golden Boy_**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"NO!" Elsa groaned from Mesogog's lair as she and Zeltrax stepped back from the monitors, where the latest battle with the power rangers had been playing. Of course, they had lost. Again. "Are you going to tell him or am i?"

"I cannot bear to bring my master such desperate news," The cyborg intoned. "He has been like a father. He deserves better."

Elsa's hand snaked out to stop Zeltrax from going anywhere. "Hold it. Don't you think we've failed enough for one day?"

"We've been betrayed by inferior creatures," Zeltrax growled, removing her hand from his person…er…robotic body. "Our only hope is to build one from superior resources. Like me."

Elsa smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "You're a superior resource? Mmmmhmmm…"

"With the addition of the powers i have programmed into the Genome-Randomizer, I will be invincible!"

"Fine!" Elsa huffed, wheeling around to look at him. "Go on then."

"You have no objection?" Zeltrax seemed surprised.

"If it works, we will destroy the Power Rangers. If it doesn't, it will probably destroy you," She sneered. "Either way, my day doesn't end out too badly."

"Huh…you'll see!" Zeltrax stomped into the gigantic machine. "Activate it!"

Elsa threw him a snotty look before flipping the switch. The doors of the Randomizer closed, and she wandered in front of it, looking vaguely curious. After a few seconds the doors opened, the usual yellow smoke flooding the room.

"It's done!" Zeltrax exclaimed as he bounded out of the machine

"Well?" Elsa demanded, looking over him.

"I feel…the same."

"…Mmmnmm."

"But i feel alive!" Another voice exclaimed, and out of the Randomizer came a golden and red creature that looked very similar to Zeltrax. "Father!" He cried, kneeling before the Cyborg (who looked utterly confused). "I am here to serve you!"

"…Father?" Zeltrax whipped his head around to look at Elsa.

"Don't look at me!" She huffed. "This was not my idea."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Trent!" A voice called out, and the busboy turned around to see Ethan standing there, Mo looming in the background behind him.

"I gotta go home soon, will you be able to scrounge up a few minutes for our government project?" The geek asked.

"I'm really sorry Ethan…Mo," Trent said, acknowledging the punk in the background, who had her history binder under one arm. "We just got slammed all of a sudden. "

"…We'll wait," The redhead interjected before Ethan could protest. She patted his shoulder as he walked by. "I'm sure I can find something for Ethan to do."

"Yeah, thanks," The busboy said, relieved.

"Waiter! Order up, hello!" Cassidy's voice called from across the café, and the punk turned to watch what was sure to be an amusing scene play out.

"Uh, Cass?" Her sidekick tried, wincing as she turned her sharp gaze at him. "I don't think they really like the whole, clicky thing?" He mimicked the snapping movements she'd been making for the past three minutes. "Well, you see, my brother, he's a waiter-"

Cassidy cut him off with a wave of her spoon. "Save it for your memoirs, Devin. Every second my decaf latte sits at the bar, it loses foam. And I _hate _it when they lose foam!" She finished with a flourish, just as Trent came up.

"There ya go," He said, mentally rolling his eyes at the blond reporter. "One decaf latte."

"Thanks. Y'know, doing this whole government project thing has totally left me parched," She sighed dramatically.

"…That's nice…" The waiter said, his eyes wandering.

"Hey, Trent," Devin tugged on the other male's sleeve. "I hate to be a real drag, but uh…" He made some swirling motions, whistled, and tilted his hand back like he was drinking.

"Ah, man, your smoothie!" Trent sighed, facepalming a tad. "Sorry Dev. I'll be right back with that."

"Thanks Trent!" The male called.

Mo shook her head, turning her attention to Ethan, who had finished typing and was now watching Cassidy expectantly. She let her eyes follow his gaze and had to suppress a laugh when a screaming noise came out of the reporter's computer.

"Agh!" Cassidy cried. "Did you hear that?" She looked up at Devin.

"Uh, yeah…" The brunette trailed off. "It would be hard not to."

The blond flinched as, everytime she pressed a button, the screaming noise sounded.

"Ethan…" Mo groaned.

"Having fun?" Hayley appeared beside the two, an annoyed expression on her face.

"It was him," The punk pointed at the male sitting next to her. "I had no part in this."

"Way to rat me out, Mo," The geek muttered, scowling. "I'm stopping!" He said, as Hayley continued to death glare him. Satisfied, she walked away.

"Ethan!" Mo said, as the geek made no move to fix it.

Cassidy's computer screamed once more, and he pushed a button. "There. Happy?"

"Very much so," The punk replied, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Fun-ruining redheads…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The door to the café opened, and in stepped a man in formal business attire, glancing irritably at his watch.

"…Dad?" Trent asked as he spotted the man. Mo, hearing this, turned her head around as her invisible radar-ears sprung up, craning to hear the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home, are you ready?" The older man asked, quirking an eyebrow expectantly.

"I don't think i can leave right now," The teenager replied, glancing around the bustling cybercafé. "I'm in the middle of work."

"Look, son, i don't mean this to sound, uhm, elitist…don't you think a managerial position would suit you better? I mean, all this running around, slinging milkshakes…it doesn't really scream Mercer."

"Dad, I like working here," The waiter sighed. "And besides, I'm in high school. This is what kids do."

"…Right. Well…" His father trailed off, almost in contemplation. "It's not what i did. Anyway, let me think about it, maybe we can come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad, I'm fine," The teenager insisted.

the other male just smiled mysteriously. "See you at home…" He said, before walking out the door.

His son just shook his head, turning around and heading back to the counter, only to see…

"Uh, Dev?" Trent questioned, watching the other male working with the blender. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Trent, I just figured i'd make my own. Is that okay?"

The waiter just sighed, shaking his head. "Why not," he said, heading off to go help other customers.

Cassidy's cameraman smiled, taking off the lid to plop in some more fruit, before pressing the blend button again.

…Unfortunately, he forgot to put on the lid.

As the smoothie shot up in his face, all the kids around began to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, thanks for the ride home, Dr O," Trent said as he walked beside the male Oliver, Sam skipping ahead of them. "Dad would've freaked if i got home late again."

"No problem," The teacher said as he watched his own child, who had already made it to the Jeep and was in the back. "Sam likes having someone else to talk to besides me."

"I'm sure she does," The waiter replied.

"…Hey, speaking of your dad," Dr O said, frowning slightly, halting. "There's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father…he never mentioned he had a son."

"He didn't," Trent shrugged, looking at the ground slightly as he came to a stop next to his science teacher. "Have one that is. Him and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in…my parents never got out."

"…I'm sorry to hear that," The Oliver said, dragging his eyes towards his daughter again, who looked like she was furiously texting someone (probably Mo).

"he's been great though," Trent smiled slightly. "He's taken me in, given me everything…a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that."

"Looks like you and Sam have more in common then you might've thought," Tommy smiled as he watched Trent's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah," Dr O said as they reached the car. "She's adopted, too."

Sam, feeling eyes on her, looked up from her phone. "What? Did something happen that i missed?"

"No," They both responded in tandem, as Dr O got into the driver's seat, and Trent hopped in passenger.

"Ohkay then…" The blackette trailed off before perking up. "Let's go! The faster we get home, the faster we can have Mo's tacos! Go, go!" She urged her father, who chuckled as he started the Jeep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Uhm…dad?" Sam asked about fifteen minutes later, as they were driving down a private road. "I don't want to sound paranoid, but…"

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Dr O did a double-take. "What the…?"

Behind them was a gold-and-red colored metal Cyborg-like creature, running at thirty-five miles an hour to keep up with them.

"Is it just me, or do you guys-"

"See a big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour behind us? Yeah," Trent responded.

"Sweet! I'm not crazy…that much, that is," Sam clarified when the other teenager looked at her.

Dr O skidded to a halt, causing all three passengers to jolt forward in their seats.

Hurriedly undoing their seatbelts, the trio got out of the car, Sam hopping over the back door.

"Whoa…" Trent said as he looked at the unmoving object/person/robot on the ground. "What is that thing?"

"Uhm. Creepy much?" Sam whispered, hiding behind the males.

"Oh man, my insurance company's never going to buy this…" Tommy sighed.

"Seriously dad?" The only female looked at her father. "That's the first thing you-EEK!"

The gold-and-red creature had risen to his feet quite suddenly, scaring the younger Oliver and causing her to hide behind her father once more.

"Which one of you is Dr Oliver?" The robot asked in a slightly-pleasant tone of voice.

"That'd be me," The teacher declared, stepping forward.

"Then prepare for your demise!" The creature cackled, cracking his knuckles.

"Not again!" Sam groaned, before clapping a hand over her mouth as Trent looked at her weirdly. "I didn't say that. You heard nothing."

"Your mine!" The robot jolted the two teenagers back into reality as he ran towards them. Dr O pushed his daughter and Trent out of the way, causing them to fall back in the Jeep.

"Where'd your father learn to fight like that?"The waiter asked as the two watched Tommy exchange blows with the robotic creature.

"Who knows, with my dad/," Sam said as she tried to subtly keep Trent away from the conflict.

The two watched in horror as Tommy went flying over their heads, landing by the side of the car. "Dad!" Sam shrieked as the gold creature followed him, Trent the only thing holding her back.

"You must be destroyed!" The gold creature laughed, causing Sam and Trent's eyes to widen.

"No!" Trent yelled, letting go of Sam and tackling the robot, sending them rolling in the grass.

"No, Trent, stay back!" Dr O said as he shakily stood up.

"I can help!" The busboy replied, attempting to engage the robot again.

"TRENT!" Sam screamed, frozen and caught (mentally) behind a rock and a hard place as she watched the gold creature fling the young male onto the ground. She couldn't morph and reveal her secret identity, but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing either.

Suddenly laserbeams came out of nowhere, hitting their mark-the golden creature.

Sam whipped her head around, and nearly exhaled in relief as she saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan (all morphed) arrive on the scene, Mo appearing seconds later.

The three primaries climbed off their cycles as Mo came towards them. Nodding, they all raced by Trent and Sam, Ethan and Conner asking them if they were okay.

"Yeah," The two replied in chorus, as Trent winced, holding his side.

Kira immediately zoomed in on Trent, and Sam could see Mo following the two boys .

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Trent? Are you all right?" Kira asked, concern in her voice.

"How…do you know my name?"

"Uh…" The yellow ranger bit her lip inside her helmet as she tried to come up with an appropriate and non-creepy-stalker response. As she did so, she watched Conner, Ethan, and Mo throw the golden creature aside, only for an invisiportal to open and Zeltrax to appear in front of the two boys.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Conner said sarcastically, folding his arms.

Zeltrax growled, looking at the creature next to him. "You. Return with me at once."

"But father! My mission is not complete!"

"Now! Do as you're told," The cyborg hissed.

"Yes, father," The other robot said as Zeltrax opened up an invisiportal.

"Father...did he just call him father?" Conner asked.

"I think so..." The blue ranger scratched his helmet.

"Don't do that," Mo batted his hand away. "You'll ruin the finish."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't believe it!" Hayley sighed the next day, dropping the papers down on the countertop.

"Did Hayley discover something? Oh my god! Is Mesogog secretly a good guy?" Sam asked as she tried to look over her father's shoulder.

"No, Sam," Mo groaned.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked, carefully pushing his daughter away from his shoulder.

"I wish. Check this out!" The older redhead gestured to the papers.

The teacher picked them up, Sam, Mo, and Ethan crowding around him to look at them as well.

"What's it say?" Ethan asked, as he couldn't really see over Mo's shoulder.

"A letter from the city," Hayley locked eyes with the blue ranger. "It seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord," Tommy sighed.

"Anton Mercer!" Mo and Sam chroused in disbelief as they finally reached that part in the letter.

"He's going to rebuild the whole cafe! And he's going to replace me," The tech genius sighed.

"With who?" The three teenagers chroused.

Hayley's eyes drifted behind them, and they all turned around to see Trent.

"So you've heard," The busboy sighed.

"What the hell?" Mo asked before she could help herself.

"What's the deal man?" Ethan wanted to know. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"It's not like that," Trent looked at Hayley and Sam, the only two who hadn't said anything or given him a disbelieving look. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Look, I got a friend at city hall-" Tommy began, before Sam groaned. He shot a look a her before continuing. "Maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missed anything."

"I've known my dad long enough to know..." The busboy sighed. "He doesn't make mistakes."

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does," The teacher replied.

"Burn," Sam said. "Right, not helpful," She continued when Mo shot her a glance.

"C'mon, you guys," Tommy was trying to ignore his daughter.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Trent said. "This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City hall, here we come," Ethan said.

"Field trip!" Sam squealed, running towards her dad's Jeep.

"Why? Oh why is she my bff?" Mo groaned as she followed the female out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Helloooo, City Hall-ness!" Sam said as she followed Ethan out of the Jeep in the usual style-by jumping over the doors.

"Sam, can you behave for once?" Mo wanted to know.

"Man I hope there's something we can do..." Trent sighed.

"Dr. Oliver!" A very beautiful middle-aged woman came forward, reaching out to shake his hand. "My office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez. Thanks for taking the time to talk to us."

"Uh-oh...dad!" Sam squeaked, pointing towards where an invisportal had opened up, and Zeltrax and his 'son', Goldenrod, had appeared.

"Just what we need," Mo groaned.

"There..." Zeltrax growled.

"I see!" Goldenrod responded, shooting a bright golden beam at them. Tommy and Ethan hit the deck, Mo dragged Trent down and Sam shielded the Councilwoman.

"I will make you proud, father!"

San widened her eyes, connecting gazes with the Councilwoman.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Trent, Sam!" Tommy called. "Get Councilwoman Sanchez to where it's safe!"

"But dad-"

"Sam!" Mo roared. "Stop arguing for once in your life!"

Grumbling, the black-haired female helped Trent escort the Councilwoman to safety.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are so going to pay!" Mo yelled at Goldenrod as she, Ethan, and Dr O faced off with him.

"You wish, punky!" He cackled.

Mo's eyes narrowed. "DON'T CALL ME PUNKY!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Over here!" Sam led the Councilwoman and Trent behind a building and into an alley-ish sort of place, peeking around the corner to see if anything had followed them.

"This is safe here," The busboy told Councilwoman Sanchez, still grasping her arm as Sam was on lookout.

"Thank you so much," The woman sighed. "If there's ever anything I can do for you..."

San looked back at this, meeting Trent's eyes. She nodded.

"Actually..." The busboy began. "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace. My father, Anton Mercer? He's making a terrible mistake."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Goldenrod ducked as Mo and Dr. O sent spinning kicks at him, Ethan managing to land a hit on him.

The golden creature flung them all away, grabbing Ethan's arm and twisting it before tossing him like he was nothing more then a grape. He then turned back to face Dr. O and Mo, giving them the same fate as the blue ranger.

"Your son got a lot stronger," Tommy commented, throwing a look at Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" The cyborg smirked.

"All except Sam," Mo muttered.

At that moment, Conner and Kira arrived, taking their places next to the three rangers already there.

"We heard you guys were here to fight City Hall," The red ranger said.

"They must've meant fight in front of it?" The female clicked her fingers in Conner's face. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Elsewhere," Mo replied.

"You guys ready?" The teacher of the group asked, baring his morpher.

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"PURPLE CELPHALA DINO POWER!"

The five morphed into their respective suits, each with their weapon on hand-Conner's Tyranno Staff, Ethan's Tricera Shield, Kira's Ptera Grips, Dr. O's Brachio Staff, and Mo's Celphala Gloves.

"Tyrannodrones!" Zeltrax commanded, an invisiportal opening and dumping the minions in front of him. "Destroy them!"

The group split, Conner going after a few Tyrannodrones before locking swords with Goldenrod, flipping neatly over a blow made by the Cyborg.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Ptera Grips!" Kira called from the center of a bunch of Tyrannodrones, lashing out with her personal weapon and kicking down even more of the minions. "Come on!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Incoming!" Ethan called, knocking aside Tyrannodrones like it was nothing. He hopped over a railing, shooting laserbeams at more of the cyborg lizards on the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck yeah!" Mo smirked beneath her helmet, knocking her boxing-like gloves into unsuspecting 'drones. "Celphala Gloves-Power Up!" In seconds, her bronzes gloves lit up, fire surrounding them but not hurting them. "Oh yeah, upgraded," She smirked, making a mental note to thank Hayley the next time she saw the older redhead.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Tommy was engaged in battle with Zeltrax (per usual). The two locked staff and sword, never giving up even an inch as they battled fiercely.

"Hey Zeltrax," The black ranger mocked. "You're sending your son to do what you couldn't?"

The cyborg hissed. "I will take you myself." He broke away from the teacher. "Goldenrod! Attack the city."

"Yes father!" The golden creature said eagerly, pushing Conner aside and growing thirty stories. "I'm larger then life!"

"Whoa!" Kira said as she and Ethan joined Conner.

"He's big," The red ranger muttered, frowning.

"I'm gonna rock this city, oh yeah!" Goldenrod pumped his fist.

"That's our cue. Brachio, do your thing!" Tommy said, as the Brachiocarrierzord appeared in the heart of downtown.

Mo ran up to the primarys as the Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera zords jumped out of the Brachiozord. "I'll be standing by if you need me," She informed them.

"Right; thanks Mo. Dino Rangers, go!" Conner said as he, Ethan, and Kira jumped up into their zords and the megazord began to form.

"He doesn't look so big anymore," Conner said thoughtfully. "Let's take care of business guys!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the ground, Dr O and Zeltrax were still fighting, but it seemed that the cyborg had the upper hand as he pushed the science teacher against one of the numerous walls of city hall. The teacher managed to duck his next blow, stabbing the general with his staff.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Prepare to be destroyed by Goldenrod!" the giant menace yelled, summoning his weapon and slashing the Thundersaurous megazord across the chest with it. "Say good-bye rangers!"

"Over here!" A voice yelled.

"It's Dr O!" Kira said.

"Earth strike!" The father of Sam yelled, thrusting his staff into the ground, causing Goldenrod to lose his footing. "Earthquake, strike again! And now, Fire Strike! Full power!" He yelled, exploding Goldenrod to pieces.

"Oh yeah!" The primarys chorused as Mo ran over to the teacher.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay," Anton Mercer said as he walked in, his crew of contractors and builders following him. "Let's get these walls torn out, you can save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayley said, frowning. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley. You know, as much as I hate to say this, you really can't fight City Hall," The older man replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," Another voice replied, and there was Councilwoman Sanchez. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that the city council has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold," She smirked as Tommy, Sam, and Mo lined up behind her and Hayley.

"You're a part of this?" Anton asked, nodding at Tommy.

"Actually, we have your son to thank. He made me realize that a place like this, a safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way," She said as the patrons of the Cybercafe formed a imposing line in front of him.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton protested feebly. "Well, I'll just be going then," He sighed, leaving.

"Yeah!" The entire cafe burst out into cheers, Sam glomping Mo.

"We did it!"

"Fuck yeah we did!" The redhead grinned. The Cyberspace Cafe was safe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yay, i finished it! :) Happehface. My thanks to GothMaureen for last chapter, and all my great reviewers (Taeniaea, Sensei's Little Thunder Ninja, MaxKnight1010101, butterflyeyes20, JJ-Jefferu, NightWatcher666, and Neviegirl)**

**A few notes-This chapter holds the first ever total-villain scene of this chapter! I finally made myself write one, yay. ...I hate villain scenes, so there probably won't be a lot of them. But I will try.**

**If there's any confusion about the romance in this story, there will be a) Hunter/Sam, b), Conner/Kira, and c) Ethan/Trent. Yeah, I know that last one probably has a few of you like whaaat, but I can't help myself, I like them together. There probably won't be a whole lot of that though.**

**Next chapter should be up in about a week-I already have it written, so it won't take like a bjillion years. :)**

**Reviews equal lurve!**

**~RAWR the Green Ranger  
**


	9. Beneath the Surface

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I've had this chapter written for quite a while because, well, honestly, I lurve it much. There is slightly more Sam in this episode then there was in the last two, and we're about to be introduced to a new quirk of hers. I have a few questions I need to address; and then we can move on.**

**MaxKnight-the gap between Back in Black and Golden Boy is most likely the biggest one that happens in the story, but I do have a few ideas mulling around in my head for original chapters that I plan to address.**

**Taeniaea-Of course! All Olivers must be evil at one point or another. It might be small in this particular story, but I'm planning something big for Overdrive. -cackles evilly-**

**_Triassic Oliver with a Side of Bayse_******

**Beneath the Surface.**

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Sam walked into Cyberspace, her bag slung over her shoulder. Looking around, she quickly spotted Ethan gaming with Mo watching over his shoulder, and Conner and Kira working. She began to walk over.

"C'mon! C'mon! Oh no you didn't!" Ethan muttered at his computer. "Eat laser you intergalatic freak!"

Sam set her bag down on the table, sitting down. "Ethan being geeky again?"

"Oh yeah level twelve!" Ethan cried. "Did you see that?"

"Do you have to ask?" Kira sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Dude," Conner said, looking over. "Do you mind?"

"That was awesome bro!" Ethan squealed. Conner groaned, leaning over and turning off the blue ranger's computer.

Silence.

"...What are you doing?"

"I can't concentrate with you blowing things up in my ear," The red ranger explained.

"But it took me three...hours to get to that level!" The geek moaned.

"I was there," The purple ranger rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm with Conner on this one," Kira said.

"Me too," Sam nodded. "We got a paper due tomorrow."

"And why aren't you two working on yours?" Kira finished.

Ethan smiled smugly, Mo smirking next to him. "Finished it last week. We and Trent jammed it out while you three were out being David Beckham, Ronald McDonald and-"

"Oh don't even say it," Kira huffed.

"I wasn't going to."

"But I was. Avril Lavigne," Mo smirked.

"I AM NOT RONALD MCDONALD!" Sam yelled. "First of all, I'm not a clown. Do you see red hair or giant shoes? And secondly, I'M NOT EVEN MALE!"

"Where is Trent anyway? I thought he was working today," Kira asked.

"I only saw Hayley when I placed an order for a chocolate milkshake," Sam added.

"She gave him a day off. I think he's spending quality time with his dad," Conner said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Aw, Con, thats not fair," Sam sighed. "Give creepy Mr Mercer a break."

"It's so weird, finding out he's alive," Mo put in. "Dr O seemed to really think he was dead..."

_**xxxxxxxx**_

The next day at school, all of Dr O's class was buzzing. Mo, Sam, and Kira sat together, waiting for Sam's dad to speak.

"Alright guys. There's only so much you can learn in the classroom. Who's ready a field trip?"

"I am!" Sam said as Mo dragged her outside, Kira following behind. "Are we gonna sing songs on the bus, or, ooh, maybe-"

"Why don't we play Sam-Must-Be-Quiet-For-The-Entire-Bus-Ride?" Mo suggested.

"...Meanieface."

Kira chuckled.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The dig was, er, exciting, Sam guessed as she stood on top of the site. She saw Principal Randall making gooey eyes at her father and gagged, running off after Mo towards Ethan, Kira, and Conner.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" Ethan said as the two bffs approached. "I think I found something!"

Sam dashed over, kneeling down besides him. "What is it?" She, Conner, and Kira chroused.

"I don't know. Go get your dad, Sam."

**_xxxxxxxx_**

"Hey dad-teach!" Sam called as she and Kira approached her father. "We need help identifying something."

"We think it's a-" Kira looked at Sam.

"Morphasaurous!" Dr O's daughter chirped.

"Sure...I'll be right there. Excuse me," He said to Randall as Sam and Kira ran off.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"What do you got?" Dr O asked.

"Well...we think it might be a dinozord egg," Ethan passed it over.

Sam gasped with glee. "Parasaur, come to momma!"

"Careful," Dr O warned.

"Ooooooooh, a discovery," Principal Randall appeared out of nowhere and Sam groaned. She hated this woman. "How exciting."

"Oh, no, we're not sure what it is," Sam's dad said.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall snapped. She softened. "May I?"

"Well, I..."

"Don't worry, I won't drop it," Randall cooed, and Sam began fake-gagging behind her back.

Tommy sighed, trying not to glare at his daughter. He didn't want the principal catching her little performance and throwing Sam in detention again-with him.

Very reluctantly, the science teacher handed over the egg. Sam's eyes were glued to the transaction, ready to pounce on the principal if she hurt what could be her zord. If she did, well, Cam would no longer be alone on Sam's Hate and Hit List.

"I should really take that back to the lab," Dr Oliver said suddenly, and Randall snapped out of the trance she'd seemed to be in.

"But of course," The principal smiled fakely. She moved to hand back the egg, but tyrannodrones appeared.

At once the five teens took off and Dr O grabbed Randall's wrist, dragging her and the egg off before she could speak.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sam, duck!"

The blackette dropped to a knee, the other leg sweeping as Mo's leg flew over her head to kick a tyrannodrone. Sam's own sweeping leg tripped a tyrannodrone, who fell as she came up, punching it to make sure it stayed down.

"Mo, can you see dad and the egg? And Conner, Kira, and Ethan?"

"Your father's protecting Randall," Mo said, elbowing a tyrannodrone in the face. "Uhm...no egg, wait! There's Randall, she's got the egg...the primary wonders are fighting on the planks. Wait! The egg went flying! Okay, Randall's going to get it...she's got it...and is throwing it...and Dr. O has it."

"Alright!" Sam and Mo ran over to join Sam's dad and Randall, Conner, Kira, and Ethan heading over that way as it was.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Would you mind explaining to me where you five learned to fight like that?"

"Martial arts since five years of age," Mo and Sam chroused.

"Uh...uh, karate club," Conner answered for the other three.

"Right."

"What he said," Ethan nodded, and the five took off for the school bus.

Randall looked at Sam's dad accusingly. "Do we even have one of those?"

"I don't know...I'm still new here."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"So what's up?" Conner asked. All six rangers were sitting in the dinolab, the primarys and Sam hovering anxiously over the egg.

"Ethan, you got anything?"

"Like my Zord?" Sam squeaked, bouncing on her toes and giggling.

"I dunno..." The blue ranger said slowly, still scanning. "Mo?"

The purple ranger got up from the chair normally reserved for Hayley and began to take a look. "Hmm...something's definately wrong. This thing isn't detecting any signs of life."

"That's weird," Tommy sighed. "I'm sure that's a Dimetrozord egg."

"Dimetrozord...Parasaur ranger, parasaur hammer. Dammit, it's not mine!" The green ranger grumbled.

"Well, the lights ARE kind of aqua-y," Mo pointed out. "Not green. And it actually looks more like a Tori-esque color."

"Uhm, I'm still stuck on dimetrozord," Conner admitted.

"It's developed from a dimetrodon," Sam's father explained. "Really amazing."

"Well that would explain why the tyrannodrones want it," Kira said.

The teacher nodded. "Yeah..."

All of a sudden, the computers started beeping. Tommy dashed over. "...This is weird. We're still getting a heat signal from the dig sight where we found that egg."

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira protested.

"Obviously," Mo coughed.

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan proposed, and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Could it be mine? Ooooooh!" The blackette giggled.

"I'd better go check it out. You guys stay here and-what is it, Sam?"

Sam's hand had been flailing in the air. "I'm coming. If thats my zord, you are not touching it to bring it to me. I know what evil green rangers do to my zords!"

"Cam wasn't evil Sam," Mo reminded her. "Just sarcastic."

"To me he was," Sam huffed. "But not the point."

"Fine, Sam and I will go. You four stay here and keep analyzing this egg."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The Oliver jeep pulled up to the dig site and both father and daughter piled out.

"Here dinozord eggy egg. Here my little parasaur or whatever you are. Here baby."

"Somehow, I don't think that will work Sam," The teacher said as he and his daughter walked around.

"Well you didn't bring your prehistoric scanner micdoodlebop to the party and ZELTRAX!" The green ranger screamed, pointing to the henchman who had just popped out of an invisiportal.

"Zeltrax," Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, I just said that!" The blackette said as she slid into a fighting stance next to her father.

"I thought I smelled something," The doctor continued, commenting to his daughter this time.

"Lawl!"

"That smell would be your and your daughter's demise," Zeltrax growled.

"What did I ever do to you? Daaad, why do all your enemies wanna kill me?"

"Because you're my daughter," The teacher reminded her. "Hurt one close to your target?"

"Oh right...oi, metal face! We don't have time to trade insults! I need to find something that might belong to me! So, move it, you overgrown tin can!" Sam yelled.

"That will have to wait," Zeltrax growled. "First we have to attend to your destruction."

"Fine. But don't say we didn't warn you. Ready?"

"Ready," His daughter answered, holding up her wrist.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!"

"Brachio power!"

"Para power!"

The black and green rangers charged at Zeltrax, who came at them in return. As Zeltrax and Tommy locked staff and sword, the Oliverette ducked under the cyborg's arm and pulled put her personal weapon.

"Parahammer! Sword mode!" The green ranger cried, holding it in front of her. It began to glow, and the double-hammer end shifted into a blade, while the part she held onto became a green hilt.

Okay, once again, thank you Hayley, Sam grinned, happy that the tech genius had upgraded her weapon..

"Since when do you have a sword, little one?" Zeltrax grumbled, disengaging from her father to attack her.

"Since I became awesome! Wait I've always been awesome...Uhm, since...oh it doesn't matter!" Sam shouted, ducking and striking Zeltrax's leg.

The green ranger ran over to her father. "So, uhm, what now?"

"You go be back to the lab. I'll fight Zeltrax."

"On it like a cap on a bottle!" The green ranger powered down and ninja-streaked away.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"I'm back!" Sam announced as she zipped down the stairs, nothing more then a white blur before she stopped. "So what's up?"

"I really don't think there's a dinozord in here," Ethan announced to the three females and one male who shared the room with him.

Suddenly the monitor bleeped.

"Well there's one."

"No shit jockboy!" Mo snapped. "...Dammit, why am I using Sam's nickname for Conner?"

"How about we open it?" Sam suggested. Everyone looked at her. "What, I can't have a good idea every once in a while?"

"Nope," Ethan said as he used the lever to pull open the dinozord egg.

A tiny holographic image of Elsa appeared. "Not what you expected rangers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, can I just say I'm so over the evil laugh?" Kira stated.

"She stole my zord buddy!" Sam said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Firs of all; this is messed up! Second, how'd Elsa do that? And third, Sam, you're the parasaur ranger, not the dimetrodon ranger," Ethan said, ticking off all of his points on his fingers

"I didn't get a zord first thing when I joined last time, and not this time either! I'm adopting some extras!" Sam said fiercely as the alarm went off.

"Well, your new buddy is attacking little Tokyo! We better get the zords," Conner said. "Ready?"

"Ready. DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!"

"PURPLE CELPHALA DINO POWER!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"There it is!" Conner said as the five teenagers arrived in the woods.

"Okay, how come it's only Mo and dad's zords who remembered how to play nice from the beginning?" Sam complained.

At these words, the Tyranno, Ptera, Tricera, and Celphala zords appeared, running towards the Dimetrozord to try and turn it good.

"Whoa! Brutal!" Ethan commented as the Dimetrozord totally creamed the Tricerazord.

"C'mon Jefferey! I know you're good inside!" Sam yelled at the light-blue zord.

"Jefferey?" Kira asked.

"Well I can't keep calling him Dimetrozord, can I?"

"You don't have names for our zords," Conner pointed out.

"Not true," Sam said as they watched and cheered on the tyrannozord. "Kick his butt Raar! Actually...just turn him good!"

"You named my zord Raar?" Conner thundered.

"Well, he's very rawr-esque-y."

"Its a compliment," Mo assured the red ranger.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped as 'Jefferey's' saw beat up 'Raar's' tail.

"Bad Jefferey! You're grounded for a month!" Sam yelled as the dimetrozord dug into the ground and disappeared.

"Someone please tell me she did NOT just ground the new zord," Ethan sighed as the ground began shaking.

"Whoa! What is it?"

"Incoming, one thirty foot monster!" Sam yelled as she held onto Mo's arm.

"Targets located!" The monster cackled as he waved his arms about.

"Dinozords, now!" Conner said, and the red, yellow, blue, and purple zords appeared.

"Catch ya on the flip side," Mo patted Sam's shoulder before following the primarys into their zords. The megazord formed, with the Celphalazord taking the spot of the left arm.

"Hey, Thundersaurous looks good with Punchy on it!" Sam called through their communications.

"Punchy?" Kira asked.

"She probably means the Celphalazord. After fifteen plus years, you stop asking," Mo informed her.

"I can still hear you guys!" Sam yelled.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira said as the megazord took off its armor, which fastened into a boomerang-like weapon. The megazord threw it.

"Nice try!" The monster cackled, casting it aside.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped.

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan called as the right arm raised up. The monster blocked this one too, smacking the megazord with it's tail.

"I am so over you!" Mo declared. "Celphala Punch!"

This also had no effect.

"I don't think the Thundersaurous is powerful enough," Dr O's voice said to them through their communicators. "You need something that can break through his armor."

"Like what?" Conner and Mo snapped impatiently.

"Like a blade...or a saw..." The teacher trailed off. "You need to use the dimetrozord."

"His name is Jefferey! Jefferey people! Get it right!" Sam snapped through their communications.

"Dr O, if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly playing well with others."

"Well maybe Sam can help you with that."

"Aye aye daddio!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Sam ran through the forest trying to find Jefferey. Too late she saw him attacking the megazord.

"Not flipping again! BAD JEFFEREY! Bad!"

The zord attacked the megazord, knocking it over.

"Now finish them!" Sam heard Elsa yell. The Oliver closed her eyes, trying to focus.

Her morpher flashed, turning from the parasaur head to the dimetro head. Jefferey flashed, Elsa's energy flying out of him.

"Yes! Score one for Sam!" The Oliver cheered. "Now Jefferey, attack that monster!"

"Good job Sam!" The teacher praised as the green ranger's new buddy used his saw on the monster's armor. "He's all yours now, guys. And wait until you see what he can do."

"Celphalazord, detach! Dimetrozord, online!" Kira, Conner, and Ethan chroused as Mo joined Sam on the ground.

'Jefferey' attached to where the Thundersaurous' drill arm had been, and was now a giant saw.

Sam and Mo looked at each other and smirked. "Chain saw!" They chroused as the Thundersaurous megazord charged at the monster, finally blowing it up.

Back in his lab, Dr O grinned as he got up out of his chair. "oh yeah. Alright!" He said as he did a little victory dance, punching the air and pumping his fists.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Tie up those shoelaces Clark!" Randall snapped as she walked down the stairs.

"Principal Randall!" Dr O weaved his way through the students, finally coming up next to Randall. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Randall huffed, straightening her jacket.

"You were pretty tough out there. I guess I didn't have to worry about you too much," The teacher adjusted his glasses.

"You were worried? About me?"

At this moment, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Sam, and Mo came around the corner, the green ranger's eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"Of course." Just then the bell rang. "You okay?"

"Thats the bell, Doctor Oliver. You're next class is going to teach itself, is it?" She walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Uh yeah...I mean, no."

"Okay, EW!" Sam said as she and the four other teens joined her dad on the stairs.

"Man that woman is cold blooded," Ethan grinned.

"You, but remember Dr O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Conner smirked.

"Dont even start with me Conner," Dr O said, but the damage had been done.

"You...and...EEEEWWWWWW!" Sam screamed, taking off down the hall as fast as she could. "No! BAD! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE! I REMOVE THOSE PRIVILIGES!"

Kira just smiled. "I think it's a perfect match."

"Arent you guys late for your next class?" Dr O said as they started down the hall Sam had run through.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you'd write us passes." Conner admitted.

"Dream on!"

"Told you," Mo smirked as the double doors swung shut behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter, done! Whew. Now both Mo and Sam have upgrades to their weapons.**

**This chapter was uploaded so soon because, well, the next one might not be coming for a while. Cause Imma be busssssy like no one's beeswax.**

**Next chapter will be Sam-tastic, as well as it will feature a certain blonde crimson-loving Ninja Storm Ranger...**

**On a side note, let me know if there are Sam-quirks you want me to explore!**

**Reviews are love.**

**~RAWR.**


End file.
